He's so,,,
by 01wing
Summary: The arch of neko Heero continues, now that Heero’s sixteen and grown up will Duo be able to recognize him and if so what will happen?….. AU, Yaoi, 2x1!
1. Adoption

Awe he's so cute!  
  
Trowa walked around the enclosure of the orphanage. A small smile on his lips as he looked at all the small children huddled around Quatre and Wufei, Duo was no where in sight, which wasn't surprising. Duo loved kids but they had a fascination with his braid and wouldn't leave him alone, and despite his jokester attitude even Duo could only take so much. All four of them, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa, lived in the same house and were all part of a government military unit. Each of them were feared demons just by themselves but together they were a army no on would think of messing with. So why in the world were they at a orphanage thinking of adopting a child for all of them to raise? The answer was simple. Quatre thought it was a good idea and that a child was the only thing missing from all their lives. And only after a few weeks of convincing the others they were looking at kids.

Quatre was in love with all the children, smiling and picking up as many as he possibly could, meanwhile Trowa was worried that once they got home it would be infested with so many kids they wouldn't be able to breath. Trowa couldn't take the hustle and bustle of all the children, while Duo on a good day was bad enough, but he was one of those people who shared the view point that all children were suffocating. Deciding to get away from the noise Trowa moved over a large tree, and by pure luck looked up and spotted a small Black kitten. Up on closer inspection, Trowa saw that it wasn't only black but black with dark drown stripes running through its fur.

"What are you looking at Trowa?" Quatre quietly asked from his side, having managed to get away from the kids by distracting them with some toys he brought for a donation.

"Hey there's a Kitten in the tree!" Duo stated, magically appearing with the rest of the group that was looking up into the tree at said Kitten. With all the commotion going on below, the Kitten opened its eyes and fixed wide Prussian eyes on the group.

"Aren't cats supposed to have yellow eyes not blue ones?" Duo looked to Trowa.

"I think it's a NeKo (1)"

"But aren't NeKos endangered?"

"Actually they're all gone" Trowa mumbled sadly

"Then what's...?" Duo trailed off as the 'kitten' jumped gracefully from its tree and landed on the ground with only a quiet thump. The kitten walked up to the group that was standing in a line all staring at it, sat down and started to faintly glow. A second later, there was a small boy about the age of five standing their in little black shorts and a green tank top, messy brown hair and brown cat ears on the top of his head with a matching tail twitching behind him. The group could only stare mouth opened at the small child as he proceeded to cross his arms over his chest and glare the them angrily.

_Awe he's so cute!_

After participating in the standoff for several minutes the small boy slowly started walking around them inspecting them from head to toe, glaring the whole time. After walking from behind Duo, clearly done with his inspection, still glaring, walked away. Trowa looked to Wufie, who looked to Duo who looked to Quatre, all with dumfounded expressions on their faces. After a few moments of wonder, the group looked to the boy now standing so they could see his profile, and between his lips hung a cigarette! The group was shocked once again, which was becoming a trend, from seeing the five year old smoking. The boy stood there happily smoking away seemingly obvious to everything else now that he had his smoke.

"HEERO YUY!" a shrilling voice sounded across the playground, and Duo could have swore the boys eyes widened two times larger.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING!" a medium sized lady angrily stomped across the grass to the boy. Right before the lady was within grabbing distance the boy jumped away from her grasp and made a mad dash to the tree. Too bad for the boy that the lady anticipated his dash and lunged at his small legs taking him down only a few feet from the tree. The woman now on her back with a squirming cat boy held at arms length over her stomach. The cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and a small pout on his face, ears pressed back tail twitching furiously.

_Awe he's so cute!_

He took the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it, a small bundle of ash falling onto the woman's exposed stomach, and with a piercing scream the boy was thrown away from her and if he had burnt her. (No pun intended) Before anyone could move to help the woman or get the boy he was already up the tree safely nestled in the branches away from view. The woman finally gathering herself brushed the dirt off her shirt and pant and stomped over to the tree standing at the bottom hands on hips.

"Heero you better come down her right now!"  
Nothing

"Fine if you're not coming down give me the cigarettes!"  
A lit cigarette fluttered down and the woman had to step out of the way so she wasn't burnt again.

"The whole pack Heero!"  
A empty cigarette box fell from the tree

The woman started mumbling something about 'stupid visitors and not watching their pockets'

"What do you mean?" Duo asked out, startling the woman, she clearly didn't notice them before.

"Every time a visitor comes, Heero always manages to steal their cigarettes"  
"If people cant keep a small boy from stealing their cigarettes then they deserve to have them stolen" Duo laughed light heartily.

Quatre started giggling quietly "What is it Quat?"

"Isn't that your brand of cigarettes Duo?"(2)

"Wha-?" Duo said dumbly and started digging through his back pocket and mumbling a shit before breaking out in laughter. Walking up to the tree Duo looked up smiling "Well, I guess he gets to keep them"

everyone falls over anime style

"No he doesn't get to keep them!" The lady harps "You come down now Heero or I'll have to come up there and beat you!"  
Duo started climbing up the tree to retrieve the small boy when he hear a small whimper after that 'woman' threatened to beat him. Duo saw him huddled on a branch knees drawn up to his chest arms wrapped around legs and his head burred in his lap, ears pressed flat.

"It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you" Duo quietly whispered to the boy when he picked him up cradling him to his chest, a small shiver running through his small frame.

Once the pair made it to the ground and the rest of the group saw the state the child was in they all fixed angry glares at the woman.

"How could you beat someone!" Wufei exclaimed

"A child no less!" Quatre yelled, this being one of the few times he raised his voice.

"Wh...what?" The woman was baffled, looked at the angry faces surrounding her "I didn't mean it literally"  
Duo gave her one last murderous glare and move to the orphanage the small bundle still clutched in his arms.

Heero's head poked out of Duo's arms once they reached the desk at the front of the orphanage, fixing Duo in spot with a confused look his big blue watery eyes.

"How do you feel about coming home with us Hee-chan?" Heero's head looked to the others, as if silently asking 'really?', and was greeted with nods and smiles.  
Heero tilted his head and raised one of his eyebrows, trying to decipher if this was really happening, one ear twitching back the other one perking forwards.

_Awe he's so cute!_

Once the paperwork was taken care off the group pilled into Trowa's black SUV, Heero was planted on Duo's lap with a seatbelt holding him in place. Duo was chatting up a storm telling Heero all about his new home what to do to piss off Wufei, how good Trowa's cooking was, and how much money Quatre had. The whole time Heero was silently looking out the window, tail twitching every so often on the leather seat beside Wufei. Trowa couldn't help but smile in his rear view mirror at the cute picture. The same thought came into all of their minds.

_Awe he's so cute!_

Heero's big blue eyes widened even more when he saw the size of his new home, it wasn't a house it was a mansion! The kitchen was all stainless steal, the sofas and couches were all leather, and the majority of the house was hard wood floor. There were so many rooms Heero could imagine days of looking through them all and their was even a library. After given a brief tour of the house, Heero was shown his room (which was done in earth tones), and was given a pair of extra big pajamas, the shirt falling off his shoulder every time he moved.

Duo came in a few minutes latter to see how his kitten was doing and found Heero curled up in the corner of the room. Frowning, Duo picked up his small form and plopped him in the center of his new large bed. Heero sat cross legged on his bed and gave Duo a cute confused look like the one before.

"You sleep on the bed Hee-chan"

His kitten gave his another head tilt and then curled up in a ball on the top of the blankets and snuggled his head into the blanket, proceeding to go to sleep.

Duo decided tomorrow to teach Heero how to sleep, tonight he could do it how he liked, besides he was too cute to move anyway.

_Awe he's so cute!_

In the morning, Duo happily bounced into Heero's room, a huge smile on his face as he flung the door open and peered into the room. There was a small imprint on Heero's bed but the kitten himself was no longer their. Duo initially panicked, thinking someone kidnapped him or aliens abducted him or... Duo's thoughts stopped as he looked in the same corner and saw the small curled up body of Heero. He must have went back to the corner once I left Duo inwardly sighed to himself.

He picked up the now waking child in his arms and looked down on the little yawning face, and little hands coming up to rub sleepy eyes.

"You're supposed to sleep in your bed Hee-chan" Duo schooled once again, opening his mouth for a big speech about how sleeping on the floor was bad for your back and other medical reasons, but stopped when he saw Heero look up at him with pleading eyes and his little hands fisted into his shirt.

"OK fine, but you have to seep in your bed from now on, Kay? good!" Not waiting for a answer Duo carried him downstairs for breakfast were the others were waiting and already sitting around the table. Seated on a chair between Duo and Quatre, only the tips of Heero's little cat ears proved that someone was actually sitting there. Trowa quickly rectified the situation by grabbing a phone book and other thick text to make a higher seat, and soon the cat ears were joined by a whole face.

"Pancakes Heero?" Quatre asked holding out a pancake for him, a little nod and the pancake was on his plate. Once the bacon came around, which Duo was furiously grabbing, Heero wouldn't even touch It and gave it a shriveled up face, pushing the plate away.

As the breakfast moved on, the observation of 'Heero almost has as much syrup and you do duo' came up, and Duo was shocked to see his sea of syrup was almost duplicated beside him. And a content Heero eating his bits of pancake soaked in syrup happily.

"I'm amazed Duo! a five year old manages to have better table manners then you" Wufei scolded after some of Duo's pancake managed to fall of his fork and land on his lap leaving a large sticky patch.

"At least I don't have the intelligence of a five year old!" Duo retaliated putting his hands on the table standing up.

"OH YAH!"

"YAH!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY SAYING THAT IT MY FACE!"

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR FACE, TURNS OUT IT WAS YOU'R ASS"

"DUO!" Quatre scolded covering Heero's cat ears.

"Oops sorry" they both muttered sitting back down.  
The rest of the meal progressed in silence till Duo saw Hee-chan stand tippie toes on the edge of his chair, leaning toward the bowl of fruit in the center of the table, still a foot away from the tip of his fingers. A look of determination oh his little face and cat ears pressed back, whole body stretched out.

"Need a hand Hee-chan?"

Blue eyes fixed a glare on Duo and turned back to the task at hand, getting the fruit. Duo decided that when he wanted help he would ask and went back to eating his breakfast ignoring the distressed kitten, the others following his example. After a few moments, Duo wondered when Heero's stubborn streak would come to a end, and couldn't help but smile when he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve. Looking down there was Heero, tugging on the fabric of his sleeve and pointing at the fruit bowl, head lowered in defeat.

"Do you want the banana?"

Shaken head, negative

"Orange?"

Nope

"Apple?"

Denied

"Kiwi?"

Bingo!

Heero's little chibi arms reached up to take the small fury fruit from Duo's hand. Happily flopping back in his chair, contently clutching his prize in his hands. With a flick of his hand, Heero had five small little knifes at his disposal and the fury fruit was soon defused. Green fruit pieces disappearing in a over wide mouth.

_Awe he's so cute!_

Duo contently looked at the smiling boy, taking out a cigarette and attempted to light it. There it was one minute and suddenly gone the next.

"Hey where's my cigarette?"

"You're quitting Duo" Quatre ordered, placing Duo's missing cigarette across the table out of reach. (3)

"But why Quat!"

"Don't whining Duo, you have to quite, its a bad influence on Heero"

"But I-"

"NO DUO!'

"BUT MY CIGARETTES!"

"NO DUO"

"BUT-"

"NO"

"BUT-"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL, I WONT HAVE A FIVE YEAR OLD SMOKING!"

"This isn't fair!"

"You have to make sacrifice for children Duo" Wufei smugly said, taking a drink of his coffee

"Oh shut up!" Duo mumbled crossing his arms. A sad Heero looked up at Duo with big watery eyes, thinking that he was mad at him.

"Wha...oh no Heero, I'm not mad at you!" Duo quickly reassured him taking the small boy into his arms. "Do you want to go shopping for some new clothes how'd you like that? OK lets go!" Duo picked up the boy and started walking for the door the others yelling after that Duo had to get dressed first. The small confused Heero being carted around the house looking around with huge dazed eyes.

_Awe he's so cute!_

_ > > >_

_Foot Notes  
_(1) Neo in my fic are Cat/Humans (yes I know Neko means cat in Japanese, just humor me)  
(2)Yes Duo smokes in this fic, I can make him if I want to!  
(3)How many of you thought it was Heero stealing it again? (well I knew cause I wrote it but haha!)


	2. Pink and wet

Awe he's so cute!

The mall was huge! And Heero's thought Quatre's house was large. This building was gigantic! There were so many people, Heero's eyes were shifting fast from one person to the other, trying to watch everything, and in the process, getting a headache. Quatre was the one holding Heero this time.

Heero's eyes grew wide in fear when they neared a clothing shop. Not because Heerohated trying on clothes, no it wasn't that but it was the content of the store. Almost everything was pink!

Quatre was totally baffled as to why the little boy in his arms started squirming frantically all of a sudden. However, he was to distracted by a Duo to try and figure it out.

"Quatre I want to hold Heero!"

"You don't have to hold him all the time, Duo"

"Yes, I do! Look he's trying to get away from you!"

"No he's not. He's just impatient that's all"

"Just give him to Duo for now and see if he stops" Wufei instructed, looking around at all the people in the mall staring at them. _Keep this up kid and people will think we kidnapped you._

"Fine" Quatre huffed in defeat, reluctantly handing Heero over to Duo.

Once in Duo's hands Heero... kept squirming.

"Give him to Wufei!" Quatre instructed, also noticing the people staring. With Wufei... Heero still kept squirming.

"Trowa" Wufei said, giving the boy to the long banged man.

Even with Trowa... surprise surprise, Heero kept squirming.

Trowa quickly turned around and started walking towards a food stand, the small cat boy cradled in his arms. Once seeing that the immediate danger of the pink was gone, Heero stopped squirming and wiggled himself into a comfy position in Trowa's arms and looked up with big appreciating eye to his savoir.

Awe he's so cute!

After Trowa had purchased a orange smoothie for Heero, Trowa calmly made his way back to

the group. The happy Heero clutched his smoothie, sucking happily on it with his tail twitching happily to a non-existent song.

"All he wanted was a smoothie?" Wufei asked dumfounded, Trowa just shrugged.

"I want to hold him Trowa!" Duo whined again reaching his hands out for Heero.

"You're such a clingy parent" Wufei muttered

"And your a emotional reserved one! Heero needs love to thrive, and you don't even care!"

"You've read one to many parenting books, Maxwell! And I do so care!"

"I don't read parenting books, that's Quatre's job! It wouldn't hurt for you to show a little bit of love!"

"At least I'm not clingy! You don't need to smother the poor child!"

"No love!"

"Clingy!"

"NO LOVE!"

"CLINGY"

"NO LOVE!"

"CLINGY"

"Excuse me sir!" A strong woman's voice said from behind Wufei, and they all turned to look. "It's not polite to yell at your wife like that, and you my dear," The woman looked to Duo "You shouldn't raise your voice to you husband. That's very unlady like."

"Wha--? you think we're married?"

"And I'm a girl?" Duo and Wufei both looked at each other, dark expressions coming

over their faces, ready to pounce on the retreating woman. Quatre and Trowa rushing to hold them

back, Heero was put down. He was content to sit and watch the flustered adults.

"Calm down it was an honest mistake" Quatre tried to soothe them.

"I WAS CALLED A GIRL! THERE WILL BE BLOOD ON THE GROUND BEFORE THE DAY IS OUT!" Duo started to walk towards the woman again, with Quatre being dragged along. Duo suddenly stopped when he felt a small tug on his braid. He looked down to see little Heero clutching it in one hand rubbing his face against the silk strands.

"KAWAII!" Duo cried picking up the kitten boy that was still nuzzling the braid, and pressed him against his cheek, the smoothie still in his other hand.

"People wouldn't call you a girl if you cut you hair." Wufei pointed out, just a little jealous of Duo with the boy in his arms.

"I'll never cut my hair! Besides Heero likes it. Isn't that right Hee-chan?" The small boy gave a small smile and for the first time gave a little lick to Duo's cheek in affection.

"Awe, Hee-chan gave me a kiss!" Duo beamed in happiness as he ran around the mall. The small boy in his arms was confused as to what the big deal was, but still smiling as he sipped his smoothie.

Awe he's so cute!

Heero had to be the most pissed off five year old Wufei had ever seen. Standing there, arms crossed , complimented by the glare on his face as Quatre and the shop clerk grabbed clothes up on clothes, and dressed him up like a doll. The squeals of 'he's so cute' and 'what a handsome young man' from passing shoppers was getting annoying, and Wufie pitied all dogs in a five mile radius. Heero had his sympathy as well, with his sensitive cat ears flicking at every high pitch comment.

The glare darkened.

And what a glare it was! If looks could kill, Quatre and the shop clerk would be thrown across the mall laying under a pile of rubble. And for good measure, lit on fire. Wufie made a mental note to never piss Heero off that much.

"You look so grown up Heero!" Quatre exclaimed at the kitten boy currently dressed in black pants and a PINK dinner shirt. Heero's face crinkled up in disgust when he saw the offending garment he was wearing in the mirror.

"Pink is defiantly your colour!" The female clerk cheered, holding up more pink articles of clothing. Heero looked like he'd die, and Duo didn't blame the kid. Quatre and the woman were now trying to get him in a pair of pink long john pyjamas.

The flimsy walls of the changing room started shaking violently, screams rang through the shop, and Quatre's muffled voice was heard as he tried to soothe Heero . A loud meow echoed throughout the store as an angry Heero ran out, only clad in his black pants from before. After the kitten ran out of the store into the crowded mall, Quatre and the clerk came out covered in scratches on their arms and faces.

"What happened Quat?" Duo asked, trying not to laugh.

"Why did he freak out? What's wrong with pink?"

"He's a five year old boy" Wufie pointed out

"So?"

"Most five year old boys don't like being dressed in pink"

"Oh. I still don't see what's wrong with pink" Quatre mumbled as an after-thought

--everyone falls over anime style--

"So, where did our furry little friend go?" Duo asked looking around the mall. Heero's familiar cat ears or mop of brown hair in crowd

Everyone froze. Four unanimous 'shits' were muttered.

Heero was no were in sight. Duo wondered how a small five year old kid could get away from them so easily, they outnumbered him four to one!(1) The sea of people wasn't making the job any easier and Duo showered the crowed looking for a little mop of brown hair and cat ears but turning up with nothing. Trowa was the only one smart enough to suggest going to the security station were they made announcements for lost children and were the lost and found was located, so with a 'your so smart!' from Quatre they were on their way.

No one really expected to see Heero at the station, but they were surprised when they did. Not only was he at the station but he was sitting on what looked to be the head security officers lap, Smiling and eyeing the big light up key boards around him. Fingers twitching with anticipation.

"HEERO!" Duo yelled, running up to the station and leaning over the counter, closer to the small boy. "We were so worried about you!"

After a moment of shock, the man spoke

"So you're this boy's guardians" the officer said sternly, looking at the group of four

"Yes. We're sorry for any inconvenience we caused you" Quatre said, being the peace maker. He didn't like the way the security man was glaring at them.

"This young boy came running up to my station a few minutes ago looking scared out of his mind. Now why would he do that?" He asked giving accusing looks, and tightening his hold on Heero, who was too engrossed by the big glowing buttons to care what was going on.

"He was just tired of trying on clothes, that's all officer" The man seemed to contemplate their answer, looking down at the distracted boy.

"Is that true?" The officer asked Heero. Somehow knowing he was being addressed, Heero turned to listen. All suspicion in the officer's mine was erased when he saw the small cat boy nod his head, his mop of brown hair whipping around."Alright then" The officer mumbled, lifting the small child off his lap and passing him over to Duo's ever present outstretched arms. But before Heero was completely out of the station, and away from the glowing buttons, he gave into temptation and pressed the big red button he's been eyeing for the whole time… Oh shit.

After a screeching sound, (which Heero had to cover his ears for) a down poor of water came down from the sprinklers drenching the whole group, the officer, and half of the mall.

After a few moments of pressing buttons and typing franticly in his computer the officer stopped the sprinklers from raining down on them. The group muttered quick 'Sorry', and quickly walked off, the damp Heero pouting and glaring the whole time. His wet hair pressed against his face and ears back, a little growl coming from the pissed off kitten.

Awe he's so cute!

Lucky for them, the mall was wired into two sections. So while one side of the mall slowly became a water ground, the other was completely dry and still open to shoppers. The pink store was coincidently on the water damaged side, and for some reason Duo had the feeling Heero knew that too, thus doing it on purpose, but what was he thinking, Heero was just a kid. (2) After picking a few random items of clothing, the group headed home. The wet Heero getting angrier and angrier, just because of the fact that he was… wet.

"Serves you right Heero. This will teach you not to push buttons anymore." Wufei said, the kitten boy sitting in the back seat of the SUV, making a little water puddle around were he sat. Heero just snorted and looked out the window.

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa were down stairs making dinner while Duo and Heero were upstairs doing god knows what.(3) After about 10 minutes of silence, the house shook with two ear piecing screams from Duo and Heero.

Fearing the worst the others ran upstairs, unprepared for the sight that meet their eyes….

_ > > >_

_Foot notes_

_1) As you can tell Duo has never had to baby-sit evil children, their crafty :looks around suspiciously:_

_(2) Heero may just be a kid but he's still the perfect soldier, crafty children! I told you, kids are evil...not Heero though I can't help but love kiddy Heero! HE SO CUTE!_

_(3) Minds out of the gutter people! God……_


	3. Bad influences

**Awe he's so cute!**

Quatre quickly raced up the stairs, and flung the door open. The others appearing behind him, staring in shock at the scene in front of them. Duo was laying on the bathroom floor, water and soap suds splattered everywhere, some clinging to the roof and sliding down the mirror. A small naked Heero was huddled in the corner by the toilet, a towel tightly wrapped around his shivering body.

"Duo, what's going on?" Wufei asked, still surveying the damaged bathroom

"I was trying to give Heero a bath"

Sighing, Quatre went over and picked up the bundled boy "Heero, I know you don't like water but you have to have a bath."

"Why?" a small little voice asked so quiet that Quatre and the others thought they never heard it in the first place.

"Well," Quatre replied, getting over his initial shock of the child talking "You were wet and dirty, we can't have a dirty little boy running around the house now can we?"(1)

"No" Heero sighed in defeat, letting Quatre place him back in the luke warm water and proceed to give him a bath.

_In the meantime _

"What was the screaming about Duo?" Trowa asked, understanding why the distressed child would scream but not Duo.

"Heero grabbed my braid and pulled it." Duo finished off by rubbing his forehead, where a large bump was beginning to form.

"Y..you.. smacked your head on...the bath tub!" Wufei sputtered, trying to speak and laugh at the same time

"Shut up! It hurt…" Duo mumbled, swearing under his breath when he looked in the mirror and saw the large bump himself.

"M..maybe you should keep the braid...w...we could lead you into walls with it or maybe low hanging lights" Wufei said, still not able to contain his laughing.

"I'll kill you!' Duo screamed, lunging at Wufei, who in the meantime stepped out of the way, leaving a direct path for Duo into the door.

_-Thud- _

This time, both Wufei and Trowa burst out laughing.

"Awe man!" Duo exclaimed examining the twin bumps on his head in the mirror

Dinner was just getting finished off; Quatre was finishing up mixing the dough for the biscuits, while the others were sitting on the couch relaxing. Duo had wrapped several bandages around his forehead, Heero was sitting down on the plush rug in front of the T.V. intently watching it, sitting in Duo's lap, cleaned and dried in his new blue flannel pajamas, Trowa was reading a book quietly on of the chesterfield, and Wufei was obsessively cleaning his katana. Quatre was too focused on making supper to notice the 'offensive' material Duo was allowing Heero to watch. Only when an extremely loud scream of "SHUT UP!" came from the T.V, did Quatre look up and see Duo and Heero sitting on the floor intently watching a Linkin Park video.(2)

"DUO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Quatre yelled, stomping over to Duo, who looked baffled.

"Wha"

"How could you let Heero watch this garbage! He's a small impressionable five year old! You're polluting his brain!" Quatre continued to mutter on, switching through the T.V. channels. Heero's head whirled in confusion when a field and brightly coloured 'things' danced around with a laughing baby sun in the sky,(3) Heero's expression screaming 'what-the-fuck'?.

"What the fuck!" Duo exclaimed, and mentally cursed himself when Heero looked up from his lap, with large blue eyes.

"Duo! Watch your language! This show is proven to help children improve their brain and thinking levels. Better than your stupid rock music. come along, Heero" Quatre mumbled picking up the small boy and putting him in a chair at the dinner table, now dubbed 'Heero's chair'.

Dinner that night was uneventful; Heero was too tired out from going to the mall and the bath experience to make any trouble. After dinner, everyone was quietly sitting down watching some documentary on the king penguins, Heero sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a small table colouring, a content smirk on his face. The whole colouring experience seemed to be going well until one of the 'defective' pencil crayons snapped. Heero gave the pencil a quick glare before moving on to another one continuing to colour with his tail twitching happing to the background music of the T.V. program.

'**_Snap!' _**

Another pencil broke, Heero glared at this one with more anger and picked up another one coloring hard, his face scrunched up, and ears pressed flat.

'**_Snap!' _**

Wufei automatically backed into the couch when he saw the same look on Heero's face he had had on in the store when he was forced to try on pink clothing. With a angry 'huff' Heero rose from the table, and threw the pencil crayon across the room, causing it to bounce a few times on the hardwood floor and roll to a stop. With his arms still crossed and tail twitching Heero plopped himself down on Trowa's lap, glaring angrily at the T.V.

"I think its time for bed."

Everyone was too tired to care that it was only nine o clock, and Heero just flopped down on the bed not even bothering to curl up. Duo was confident that this night he would actually sleep the whole night on the bed.

Duo didn't know what time it was, and he didn't really care at the moment. After a hour of laying in bed Duo had enough! He hadn't had a smoke all day, and if his memory severed him Quatre hid his cigarettes in a cabinet above the sink. So, quietly he snuck down the stairs and made his way stealthily into the kitchen. Yes, Duo felt guilty about it and his pride lowered when he realized that a five year old had more restraint them him, but right now HE DIDN'T CARE! All he wanted was his cigarettes. When Duo finally made it to the kitchen, he stopped in shock and fear. there was a figure of a person sitting on the counter..._Oh shit! _

_ > > >_

_Foot notes_

_(1) Minds out of the gutter people! not that kind of dirty! GOD!_

_(2) Linkin Park is one of my all time favorite bands and 'one step closer' was the first song of theirs I heard….. They rock, I could see Duo and Heero liking them….ponders_

_(3)You all know the evil show I'm talking about, I don't even want to mention its name, evil, that show is polluting children's minds. Should be taken off the T.V! If you don't know what I'm talking about then consider yourself lucky_.


	4. Accusations

**Awe he's so cute!**

Duo froze. This wasn't who he was expecting to see sitting on the counter. Hell, he wasn't expecting anything to be sitting on the counter! From this distance, Duo couldn't see the size of the figure, but the shape was defiantly that of a person. Duo quietly snuck closer, thinking that the person hadn't noticed his ascending figure, but was horribly mistaken. Suddenly, the light switch that was by the sink flicked on. Duo was temporarily blinded by the light, but once his eyes adjusted Duo saw...Heero sitting on the counter?

"Wha?"

Oh crap. Heero wasn't just sitting on the counter… He was sitting on the counter besides the garbage disposal, with a pack of cigarettes held in one small hand. THE ONLY PACK OF CIGARETTES IN THE HOUSE WAS BEING HELD OVER THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL! _Well, at least it wasn't on_. As if reading Duo's mind, Heero impartially flicked a switch just under the light switch. The sink began to rumble menacingly . And that would be the garbage disposal.

"Now Heero, don't do anything stupid." Duo tried to coax watching as the kitten boy continued to blankly stare at him, his face changing into a subtle smirk when he looked at the disposal. "Don't you dare! I'll...I'll give you candy!" _Great, now I'm bribing a five year old with candy, guess I shouldn't be the one to teach him not to take candy from strangers_. Heero genuinely looked interested at this new proposal of candy. Duo felt hope spark in his heart, until that crafty child let go off the package, emotionlessly watching the small pack of tobacco fall down the drain, directly followed by a churning and medium pitched grinding.

Duo could only stare in shock. His precious cigarettes down the drain, drooped by Heero. _He didn't want candy?_ Duo continued to blankly stare at the sink, unaware that the lights and disposal had been switched off. Heero slid off the counter, looking satisfied.

Duo had no clue where he was in the darkness, and could not even see his hands in front of his face. Still bewildered by his ordeal, he let himself be lead blindly back to his room by Heero, his hand enclosed around Heero's smaller one. After a moment, he realized that he was outside his bed room door, just standing there. Duo looked down and the little boy, still holding his hand. He noticed that the small boy was looking shyly at the ground, ears perked forward and a little foot scuffing at the carpet. Crouching down, Duo asked.

"What's wrong Heero?"

Heero looked up at him with his big blue eyes, and after a moment of staring intently at Duo, he leaned up and licked Duo's bandaged forehead ,and ran down the hall to his own room. The small muffle sound of feet padding on the ground echoed down the hall. After one last look at the now empty hall, Duo smiled, and steeped into his own room_. If Heero can quit smoking then I can too_. Was Duo's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

It was early Saturday morning when Quatre reluctantly made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the rest of the household. Heero was lucky that it was Quatre's week to cook or he would have been sent to the hospital with food poison from Duo's cooking. The others had built up immunity to his infamous recipes, but a new victim not accustomed to them, was a goner.

The coffee machine was working hard churning and bubbling as Quatre took the garbage out . Quatre was half way down the driveway, when he heard an unusually loud click behind him. You know, the kind of click in a horror movie when the door locks behind you and there's a killer hidden somewhere in the room, ready to gouge your eyes out, and make a living zombie out of your mutilated body. That kind of click.

Quatre quickly turned around, expecting to see a killer with a knife raised above his head, but instead he met with an empty driveway. Scolding himself for being too paranoid, he walked back, looking slightly worried the whole way from the garbage can and to the door. Once Quatre reached the door… It wouldn't open. _But I didn't lock it, and our doors don't lock automatically, don't they_? After a few more times of trying the door handle, Quatre decided that trying not to wake the others wasn't a option anymore, and press the doorbell. The ring tone mimicked the song 'the candy shop' ,chiming through the house(1) _Damn you Duo and your stupid ring tones_. After the song played over, and over again, bordering on the twelfth time, Quatre was ready to kill someone. That someone, being Duo. Since the front door wasn't open, Quatre moved around the house and looked through all the windows trying to open them and finding all the windows locked shut.The only logical option left to poor Quatre was to try to get in through the roof. Although, Quatre had climbed the rose trellis and had been on the roof before…Getting in through the roof didn't seem like such a bright idea. The only thing that offered him a remote chance of entrance was the chimney.

"Duo?" Wufei started, sitting down in the living room beside Duo, who was watching MTV with the sound blaring loud enough that Wufei's voice was almost drowned out by it. "DUO! WAS THAT THE DOOR BELL?" Wufei yelled again.

"WHAT!"

"DID THE DOOR BELL RING?"

"DO I LIKE TO DANCE IN THE SPRING!"

"NO! DID THE…" Wufei trailed off, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV before Duo could stop him. "I said, did the door bell ring?"

"WHAT?"

"THE DOOR!" Wufei gestured to the door ."DID IT RING?"

"I DIDN'T" Duo finally realized he was yelling, and lowered his voice to the normal level. "I didn't hear anything." He shrugged.

Wufei gave Duo a quick nod and walked to the door to see if their was anyone there. _Of course he wouldn't hear anything! Duo and his stupid MTV_. Wufei continued to rant on about how MTV was the pain of his existence, excluding Duo of course. The door was clear ,and after looking around and confirming no one was there, Wufei closed the door and walked into the library, thanking the designer of the house for putting it away from the TV room and Duo's blasting music. It seemed that Heero had decided to explore the house that morning and was wandering around the library, sniffing the shelves and intently looking at the books on the top shelves (2) With a determined look, little Heero began to climb up the different levels of shelves, treating them like stairs, trying to get to the top where an especially thick book was placed. Heero tried to pull the thick book down but it was wedged too tight against the others. Not giving up, he kept pulling and tugging on the book determined to get it down.

_Awe he's so cute!_

Wufei quickly ran to the shelves and grabbed the squirming cat boy. Heero was now cradled in his arms in a U position; his little feet a little lower then his head. With big accusing blue eyes, Heero looked up at Wufei and gave him a silent glare before glancing to his book. Heero's silent question asking Wufei, 'why the hell did you do that'? Wufei's head flickered from Heero's look to the book. The small cat boy obviously didn't notice that as he was trying to get the book, the shelves wobbled unsteadily. Heero was still ignoring Wufei, cradled in his arms snugly, looking at his book with fierce determination. Wufei sighed in defeat, and stretched up to pluck the large book of the shelf, handing it to the now happily squirming boy. (3)

The book weighed almost as much as the child in Wufei's arms, but despite its thickness and weight, Heero happily flipped through the pages, looking intently at the pages upon pages of small text. Wufei came to the library to get away from Duo's blasted music and having the small child happily reading in his lap didn't bother him at all. So he plopped down in a red sofa chair placed by one of the many shelves, and began to read a novel that had been placed their from a recent visit. It must have been hours before Duo came running into the room and found Wufei lounged back in his chair Heero curled up on his lap, book possessively clutched in his arms. (4)

_Awe he's so cute!_

The yells of "Heero's missing! Call the cops and FBI!" died down. Trowa appeared behind him, arms folded across his chest, shaking his head , bluntly telling Duo to shut up and calm down.

Breakfast progressed fast. No one spoke until Wufei made the observation that Quatre seemed to be missing. The food was on the table, and coffee was made when everyone came down so he couldn't be in bed still. The group started to get worried until a loud thump vibrated from the fireplace, and a loud scream echoed from its interior. With caution, Duo and Trowa moved into the living room, tentatively looking up the fireplace to see Quatre wedged between the two tight walls, wiggling violently trying to get out, screaming desperately for help.(6)

"Quatre, no one locked you out of the house!" Duo exclaimed for the forth time.

Quatre whipped the soot from his hair face and clothing as he sat on the now gritty kitchen chair. "Well the door didn't lock by itself!"

"None of us did it, if that's what you are suggesting." Wufei sighed, Heero sitting in his lap, watching with fascination. Quatre's gaze flickered over to the Kitten boy.

"You don't think Heero did it ,Quatre!" Duo exclaimed, Quatre looked away, telling Duo that he did "Heero's to short to reach the lock!" Duo pointed out. Everyone else agreed that it was impossible for the boy to reach.

"Lets just forget about it, no one got hurt." Trowa suggested

"Tro is right, I'm starving!" Duo yelled, digging into the bacon.

"You already had six pieces!" Wufei yelled, and the scramble for the bacon was on.

_ > > >_

_Foot notes _

_(1)it seemed appropriate at the time…. I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop ….hums disappear into background_

_(2) reminds me of stephers and her books. Her and her crazy books._

_(3) like me and my Gundam wing DVD's! (They're mine now, Stephanie. mine! You gave them up the moment you let me touch them! MWAHAHAHA!):Runs off with DVD's:  
(4)Quatre is small, and it's one of those huge fireplaces like in ski loges and such. (their rich Remember!)_


	5. School

_**Awe he's so cute! **_

"But I don't want to go to school, Duo." Heero wined as Duo pulled out a dark blue shirt from the dresser and started to shimmy it down onto the wiggling boy.

"Little boys and girls have to go to school, Heero. You're five years old. Don't you want to go learn with other children?" Duo asked, giving the small boy a pleading look.

"No." Heero was the only one besides Wufei that could resist the pleading look.

"Well, too bad. You have to go to school. There's a big bad thing out there called the government that makes children go to school, and if you don't then you will be taken away from us. Do you want to be taken away from us?"

"NO!" Heero exclaimed, pulling the shirt all the way down, fixing his eyes on Duo with a glare "I don't want to go to school. I don't like being away from you." The little neko whispered, looking at the ground, his tail drooping as he did.

"Awe, Hee-chan." Duo cooed, picking up the small boy and giving him a hug. "You have to go to school. It's not that bad once you start to make some friends." Duo said, trying to cheer the little boy up ."It'll all be over before you know it. Trust me. Afterwards, we can go get some ice-cream. Would you like that?"

Heero gave him a small smile and let Duo carry him down the stairs to the kitchen. Ice-cream was one of the kitten boy's weak spots and often made him do thinks he didn't particularly want to do. Heero had been living with the group for a few months now, and after the initial shock of being brought into the crazy household he began to talk more and wasn't as shy. He was still a shy boy by character, and still liked reading with Wufei in his spare time, but over-all Heero had started to come out of his shell. Duo and Quatre often tried to figure out what happened to Heero before he came into their household. But every time the subject was brought up, the small kitten boy would break down in tears and bury his face and as much of his body as he could in the closest person's chest. After a few time of seeing this happen, the group decided to stop asking such questions deeming them unimportant.

Despite his obvious change of attitude, Heero wasn't particularly fond of new people. After Duo brought his 'little baby' to work the first time, he realized this. Once Relena saw the little boy she automatically became fixated on him, and because she was the sister of the founder of the organization (Millardo) she seemed to think that it was her right to hold and cuddle him to death. Unfortunately, little Heero didn't like Relena too much. The moment her manicured hand started to make its way to the soft triangle tuffs that were his ears, Heero latched onto her arm with his sharp kitten teeth. To end a long story, Duo decided it was best that he didn't bring Heero to work anymore. After the Relena biting incident, Duo rewarded Heero with a nice big ice-cream cone.

> > >

The little kitten boy looked nervously over his shoulder at Duo and the others standing at the door of the school. Quatre was smiling and trying to be encouraging, while Wufei was coaxing him along with nice words. The hall was long and clean it made Heero feel like he was walking to his death sentence. Trowa was holding the boys hand as he practically dragged him to his first kindergarten class. The teacher was nice, sickly nice in Heero's opinion. She came across as the kind of nice person that made people wonder why they were so nice. With one little 'eep' ,Trowa pushed Heero into the classroom, smiled brightly, and slowly but firmly closed the door, cutting off the boys only chance of salvation.

> > >

He was angry.

Really angry.

The kind of angry that had only been witnessed during the pencil crayon and clothing trying on incident.

Heero was currently sitting in the corner on the ground, with his arms crossed, looking thoroughly pissed off. The bimbo of a teacher was presently sitting in a chair in front of a large circular mat, where all the other little boys and girls were sitting. _She's brain washing them_. Heero thought dejectedly, _do I look like I care? How do they buy this crap? _

"The dog Jumped over the fox!" The teacher turned the page. All the children could only sit there and watch with rapt fascination painted across their small faces. _Wow a picture of a dog jumping over a fox! Surprise! _

"The dog ran down the hill!"

Turn page

_The dog was killed by a speeding bus? _

"The dog ran home."

Sighing, Heero started to stare out the window, fiddling with his pants as he watched the birds go back and forth from the trees. This is going to be a long day.

> > >

"How was your day at school Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed as he picked the boy up from school. Happily holding his hand and leading him over to the car.

"Hn"

"Oh, come on, Heero. That's not an answer!" Duo harped as he buckled Heero into the backseat of his Mustang.

"My teacher is a Baka that is trying to brainwash my fellow classmates, and the lot of them are falling for her overly obvious plan." Heero mumbled, placing his agenda which he received in class on the seat beside him.

Laughing, Duo replied. "I take it you don't like school much then?"

Heero shook his head

"It will get better, I promise. As long as you stop saying things about the teachers brainwashing their classes. It's best not to have people wondering about you." Duo said, affectionately scuffing up Heero's hair by moving the green baseball hat on his head around. Once in the driver's seat, Duo started up the conversation again. "Did you keep your hat on all day?"

"Uh huh"

"Good"

The rest of the car ride was met with silence. Since Nekos were thought to be extinct, Duo and the rest of the guys decided that Heero should wear a baseball hat and have his tail be hidden in his pants. It's not that humanoid animal demons were uncommon, it's just that Heero was one, or maybe the only one of his species left. The boys didn't want some government group that wasn't the Perventers (1) to get their hands on him.

Heero was idly sitting in the back when Duo remembered that he had a mission report that had to be done. Taking half the day off work to watch Heero had seemed a good idea at the time, but that report still had to be done.

"Shit"

> > >

Heero was sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, adamantly working on the stack of math homework that he had to finish. It seemed that Heero had started later on in the year and had a lot of work to catch up on, but the mountain of paper didn't even faze the kitten boy who said had said nothing in an hour as he worked diligently.

Duo on the other had was sitting in the chair behind the small boy, filling out the report and having a hell of a time doing it. He hated filling reports especially mission reports. Duo was tempted to shred the dreaded piece of paper but decided against it. Heero was sitting right ther--Heero _was_ sitting right there! Duo franticly looked around the room and spotted the boy sitting on the couch playing on his laptop computer. _He does deserve a break, _Duo thought as he looked through a few of math papers that were finished. No not a few, all of the math papers that were finished!

"You do grade 6 level math in kindergarten!" Duo asked, astonished.

"Yes. It was only long division and some fractions." Heero shrugged.

_Great I had one little report and this kid beats me 100 to 1. Great ego buster_. "Where did you get this math book, Heero?" Duo asked, genuine concern engulfing his voice. He was positive that his Kindergarten teacher didn't just hand it to him and told him to get started.

"I…Found it." Heero said quietly as he looked down at his wiggling toes nervously. "It was just sitting there…"

> > >

Time with Heero went by quickly. Before any of them new what was happening, Heero had turned the big six and had his first birthday party and cake ever. Only a few days after Heero's birthday, Trowa and the others decided to go out to a club and have a night on the town. Heero never had a problem with stay home with the babysitter, and Lora would comment on how Heero was such a well behaved boy and how he would sit in the corner reading his books quietly for the entire night.

But tonight for some reason it was different

"Don't go Duo!" Heero pleaded holding onto Duo's legs as him and the rest of the boys stud at the front of the door ready to leave.

"Come on Heero. Let go. We've done this before, so what's wrong?" Duo asked, bending down on his knees to the same level as the small kitten boy. His face knitted in confusion at the look of fear on his little face.

"Something bad is going to happen." He mumbled sadly.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Hee-chan" Duo said, giving the small boy a hug.

"I have a feeling.." He whispered. Duo looked to all the others who were now taking turns giving the small boy hugs goodbye. They didn't hear the last thing he whispered.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours" Quatre happily yelled to Heero from the car window as it pulled out of the drive way.

The same image of Heero replayed over and over in Duo's head. Heero's head hung with defeat as he stood by the door of the house, watching it close. Little silver tears methodically began falling from his big Persian blue eyes. Duo couldn't shake the feeling that they were making a big mistake.

_ > > >_

_Footnotes _(1) The pereventers is the group Duo and the other G-boys work for (I don't think I ever mentioned the name before)

This chapter would have been done sooner if someone points at beta didnt take two weeks to edit it! Goodness! But she finaly did get it done so i cant be too mad anymore.

R&R if you want more!

Did i make Duo to fathery?


	6. Missing

**Awe he's so cute!**

The club was crowded with people. It was so packed that you could barley see the dance floor threw the mesh of bodies. Somewhere mingling in the crowd, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei over by the bar. Duo was sitting in a chair at a table by himself looking very troubled. No matter how many people asked him to dance he wouldn't move. It was clear to every one that Duo had something on his mind, was currently sitting there sulking.

"Duo?" Quatre asked gently, putting his hand on Duo's shoulder "None of the others are having a good time either, and it's safe to say that you're thinking about Heero. I think its best to head home""

"'Bout time!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat, stomping towards the door. He pushed his way past couples, ignoring their yells of 'Hey what are you doing?' and 'Watch were your going'.

Duo Maxwell was on a mission: Get home as fast as humanly possible and smother his cute little kitten boy 'till he turned purple.

The moment Trowa's SUV pulled into the driveway, Duo jumped out of it, slamming the door closed before the car had even come to a complete stop. Duo bounded up the steps to the house. He ran up stairs in record time, flung the door open, and let it slam against the wall. Duo didn't take into consideration that the door was unlocked.

"Heero we're home!" Duo yelled happily, looking around the large entrance of the house. From the door he could make out just a little bit of the living room. First, Duo looked up the stairs anxiously waiting to hear the sound of Heero's little feet, but the house was quiet. Dead quiet. Even if Heero was a quiet boy, the baby sitter Lora liked to have the TV blaring or at least the music going as she did homework. The house was never this quiet, and it was unnerving that it suddenly was.

"Heero!" Duo once again shouted from the door, squinting at the living room. Something was wrong. The others quickly gathered behind Duo. The moment they all stepped into the house, they could tell something wasn't right. Duo felt the hair on his arms start to stand on end as the group slowly walked closer and closer to the living room, their shoes making loud clicking on the tile. There was a faint smell of something in the air that they all had smelt before, but they couldn't place at the moment. The second they rounded the corner, they recognized what it was.

The living room was covered in blood. It was splattered all over the carpet and hard wood floor, making bloody streak marks indicating a desperate struggle. The couches had long gash marks along the cushion, fluff sticking out poking out of the rips. There was blood smeared along the coffee table and drapes, revealing a bloody road that leaded into the adjoining kitchen. The kitchen wasn't much better. There was a bloody ring around the kitchen island, a knife block lay menacingly on the floor with a few knifes missing from its holders, but the most horrifying of all the sights was the little bloody hand prints on the cupboard and foot prints of blood on the floor followed by larger boot prints.

The prints lead the group out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Everyone was silent except for the occasional gasp or sob. The bloody streak continued through the room. Growing more pale as they went along, the group followed it as it rounded to the other side of the kitchen table. On the floor beside a pool of blood, was a body that was completely covered in black, wearing a facemask with one of the missing kitchen knifes sticking out of his chest.

Trowa was to only one that didn't seem to be frozen. He slowly walked up to the dead body, and pulled the mask off. Everyone stared intently at the features of the middle age man, trying to recognize him, checking to see if he was an enemy's associate or someone from one of their many mission. Unfortunately, he was a nameless face.

Quatre ran to the phone and dialled the Perventers. He promptly instructed them to send an investigative squad while the others searched the house for Heero and Lora. After searching the house quickly, the group found Lora's body in the closet, killed by two bullets to the head. Little Heero was nowhere to be found.

The investigation turned up nothing. There was no ID on the body and the neighbours claimed they didn't see anything unusual. The best they could was speculate that it was and independent group, not situated with the government or any other kind of organization. In hindsight, Heero was gone and no one knew where he was.

10years latter

Duo flopped down on his bed after heaving a long sigh. The mattress sank down from his added weight, the ceiling was spotless and uninteresting, yet Duo continued to look at it for several minutes, unaware that those minutes were slowly turning into hours. Duo turned his head to the side, looking out from his bedroom door across the hall, straight into Heero's old room. Duo's eyes began to water as he thought about his little kitten boy. The fact that he was probably dead had eventually come into everyone's mind, but for Duo it had taken the longest. They left his room the way it was and every night Duo would lay on his bed and look across the hall into the empty room. After eight years, Duo thought he would be over it, but the little boy had touched all their hearts. Duo closed his eyes with another loud groan, and buried his head in one of his many pillows.

_The sound of thunder rumbled threw the house; Duo was fast asleep in his bed, oblivious to the loud banging going on in the night sky above him. His dreams were disrupted by a sudden weight on his chest. Duo's violet eyes slowly flickered open to see a small kitten boy curled up on his chest on top of the covers._

_"Hey Hee-chan, what's up?" He mumbled, voice was groggy from sleep. The small little boy perked his head up and looked at him with inquisitive eyes. _

"_Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Heero asked, shyly playing with the frill of the blanket, refusing to look Duo in the eye. "I don't like thunder.." He made a little 'eeep' sound when an especially loud thunder clap shook the house. _

"_Sure thing, Hee-chan" Duo happily said, grabbing the small kitten boy and bringing him under the covers. The small boy snuggled close, nuzzling Duo's face and neck. _

"'_Night, Hee-chan"_

"_Night Duo." Heero mumbled back followed by a cute yawn_

Duo felt empty. The guilt of knowing that he was responsible for Heero's disappearance weighed heavily on him. Heero had asked him not to go, and he left. It was his entire fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. That night Duo cried himself to sleep, unaware that another thunder storm was beginning to form in the night sky.

The school day had just begun. The children filed into school like the ants that they were, listening to the bell that was their god. A few of the ants turned to notice the silent figure standing against the wall, arms crossed almost as if angry at the world, but none of them spared him a word as they marched into the school. Talking to someone when you were to be in class was a crime punishable by the belt. No one willingly took the belt if it could be avoided. Military school wasn't a place to be socializing, even when the teachers weren't watching. Everyone knew that they always were.

Only when all the other students had disappeared into the school did the figure move off the wall, moving up the large mountain of steps to the front door. He moved silently, feet making a sound that was so quiet that you would only be able to hear it if you were focused on such a task. Despite being a military school, the halls were still alive with chatter from the students waiting at the doors. They all turned to watch him stalk the halls towards the office. The office was a place that no student in his or her right mind would want to be, but the mysterious new boy walked into the lion's den with no fear or emotion on his face. He was new, and thus unaware of the dangers. An innocent lost the students thought. He opened the door and was lost from sight. The students turned back to their doors, earnestly waiting for the second bell, the new boy already lost from their minds. He would not be seen for awhile.

_This school is strange beyond belief._ He stood in front of the office desk, watching the secretary type away franticly on her keyboard. Not once did she look up and notice him. _She won't notice me till I say something_ He mentally sighed. A loud 'ahem' echoed through the silent room. The typing stopped, the middle age woman looking up like she had never seen the sun in her life lifted her head up towards the intruder.

"And you are?" Her voice was screechy and pitchy. Not something you would want to hear for more then a few seconds. _Not the greeting I was expecting._ He thought in a strong non-wavering voice, after self consciously pulling his green baseball cap lower onto his head. "Heero Yuy. I was told that Mr.Lexno was aware of our appointment"

TBC… in sequel, which is yet to be named.

So… what do you think? Have I gotten you attention? LOL


	7. Highst and Prat's

**A/N** Well as you can see I'm putting it all together for you. If you don't like it….im sorry and but look I'll give it a different subtitle!

**Damn he's so sexy**

A new time has started in my life. A time where dreams are gone and freedom seems as far off as a fairy tale. I live for the wishes of my master, memories I still hang onto are distant in my mind as I struggle to hold onto them. No matter how blurred and distorted they are, I want to keep them. Bodies with out a face, a voice without a soul. There are also the memories that I dread to remember. Ones of my training, the loss of my parents and everyone else I have ever loved in my life. But then there are those few that make the corners of my lip start to lift. There are some memories that will always be warm and sweet. A time when I was with some people that I knew loved me. I don't know what happened to those people, who they are or what they're doing now. I will never know because I will never be able to find them again. Their faces are now a mystery to me. I have no one else to turn to, no place else to go. As time moved on I continued to loose hope and I stopped trying to escape or fight what was being done to me, because no one cared. Not even the people with no faces, because eventually they disappeared.

Dr.J sent me to retrieve something of great importance. I knew it was a D.N.A altering drug. One which was rare and highly anticipated in the black research market. Only a few scientists even had the opportunity to purchase the expensive drug and J had sent  
his experiment to get it. But I was more than just a mere experiment. I was loyal and for three years hadn't tried to escape. But sill, the good doctor wouldn't let a multi-million dollar research rat wander around the street.

Heero inwardly sighed and rubbed the back of his neck where an implanted tracking chip was located. With this thing inside him, he would never be free. For the hundredth time Heero had to curse Dr.Japan. Forcing him to live like a common animal. Just because he had some animal D.N.A. in him didn't mean he should be treated like one! Heero self consciously flicked his ears under his cap. He hated but at the same time loved his ears and tail. They were a part of him as much as his eyes or personality, and yet they were the cause of all this pain and torture. It wasn't time for him to be thinking about his cat features, he had a mission to complete and that was to be the first thing on his  
mind. The school bell rang at Highst and Prat's military school and he watched as all the children walked up the large steps. Heero slowly pulled himself from his leaning place; he had a mission to finish. Heero quickly but quietly walked up the steps and opened the school door. It was show time.

Duo wasn't very happy about being called to a conference. A conference which he should add, was at the top floor of a very high Perventers building, the building that had an elevator that was currently under repair. Duo was hot, sweaty and tired by the time he got to his destined room. Everyone else was there, sitting calmly, looking at him with nothing more then mild surprise.

"It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence!" Wufei said, not even looking up from the assortment of paper he was flipping through with dry interest.

"How did all of you get here so fast?" Dup asked, bracing his hands against his knees panting hard.

"Unlike you Maxwell, some people of this organization get here on time and don't decide to come to work halfway through the day." Duo gave a big grin to the sarcastic Wufei and flopped down in a chair beside him.

"Have to get my beauty sleep, Wu-man. I know you could use some!" Duo said, giving a big grin that everyone in the board room was used to. The meeting proceeded on slowly in Duo's opinion. Something about a rare and highly anticipated drug hitting the market, but other then that Duo stuck to day-dreaming and letting his mind wander from the meeting while his co-workers were paying close attention.

"With that said I, would like you Mr.Maxwell, to get your bags packed and head off to Ireland." The director of the board spoke out, causing Duo to snap out of his daydream, a daydream that just happened to feature a special little kitten boy.

"What?" Duo asked, oblivious that he was still in a tightly packed boardroom surrounded by the best of the best.

"You're going on a mission, Mr.Maxwell. You're going to visit Irelands Highst and Prat's military school. Please pay attention next time." The board director muttered. "Wufei should have a copy of the mission perimeters for you. Good luck, Duo. You're going to need it."

**A/N **Their we go for now. I have the next chapter typed and ready to go but I'm giving my beta a rest for all her good job. Thanks for all the reviews on what to do and how much you like the story, that day I got 10 and I was so happy I typed up a new 1600 world chappie it makes me so happy…. I have no life but I'm happy that way! Lol

R&R


	8. Odin

**Damn he's so sexy**

I hate flying. I hate thinking about the fact that I am in a airplane thousand of feet up in the air, my life in the hands of someone that could be a drunk idiotic moron for all I know. I'm not saying that I have a fear of flying because, I don't. But honestly, I just don't like it. Period. Why did I have to have a mission so far away that involved a flight? I bet Wufei had something to do with this. When I get home I'm going to kick his skinny little---

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" The young stewardess asked, pushing her large metal table that was filled with an assortment of drinks and snack up to Duo's seat.

"No, thank you" He replied, replacing the moist cloth over his eyes he previously had over his eyes. The woman's face and voice disappeared in the blackness brought on by the cloth covering the top half of his face. Duo tried not to focus on the steady hum of the airplane, and tried not to think about the fact that there was a thick sheet of aluminium and titanium between his feet and the open sky. It was a wonder how anyone could sleep on a plane, knowing it was ready to plunge down into the ground at any moment. Duo found it very unnerving. He felt slightly better as the plane hovered over the coast of Ireland. A broad grin stretched across his face. Soon, the fun would begin.

Ireland's Highst and Prat's military looked like it stepped out of a movie. There were high stone walls surrounding the perimeter of the school and lavish shrubs lining the long walk, where the vehicles pulled up and parked. Not that Duo thought there would be that many vehicles going through this area, considering the student dorms were tucked behind the massive building. The walk through the school grounds was full of elegant sights . It reminded Duo of a medieval castle with tall arch ways and high ceilings, all crafted in hard beautiful pale limestone. On the side of the building was a place dedicated to the school's founder, Wengt Prat for finding some medical break through. Duo didn't take the time to read the monument since he was to busy trying to ignore all the accusing glares he was receiving. As Duo wandered through the elaborate facilities and closer to the school, the whole population of the school seemed to be out on the grasses and benches eating their lunches during the short lunch break. Duo was bombarded with stares from almost all the student of the school who seemed to have nothing better to do then look at him and stare in a creepy and somewhat degrading manner. Duo felt like he was on a platform, standing naked in front of a group of giddy teenage girls then walking to a highly respected school. Assuming that the inside of the school would be less populated, Duo quickly pulled open the wide double doors and walked into another waiting audience. In the halls that were too eerily quiet for a school setting were almost the same amount of students as there were on the front lawn. Some students were standing in the hall around their class doors while others were huddled in little circles chattering in small groups. Every single one turned their heads to investigate the person that dared to let fresh air into the musty smelling school. It was torture to wander the few steps in the hall looking out for the principals office with all those glare's and stares. Thank the lord of navigation, Duo spotted the office to the right hand side and quickly made his way to it, thanking the builder of this school for putting no windows so the school population would not be able to watch him more.

Upon entering the office, Duo spotted a sign that said Mr.Leon in nice gold lettering on a door behind a large desk. Duo started to immediately walk towards his goal, without even glancing at the woman behind the desk watching him with disdain.

"Where do you think your going?" Duo almost fell over at the sheer audacity of that voice. Silently he made himself a new goal; to make her shut up.

"I was just going to see Mr.Leon," Duo said, turning on his mega-watt smile, trying to charm her over. Even a bat would notice that Mr.Leon's door was the only door back there.

"Mr.Leon has company right now. It would be best if you left. Now." She was glaring at him and it wasn't pretty.

_Does this whole school have a thing with glaring? I didn't come all this way to be told by pasty faced bitch to go home!_

"I'm sure I can wait." Duo said, taking a seat in an uncomfortable chair. He picked up a magazine on the table beside it. The woman gave him a fiery look before going back to whatever she was doing before. Periodically, she would look up from her papers to stare at him. After about ten minutes, she picked up the phone and dialled a number on the phone. She talked in a hush tone to the other person at the other end of the line. Duo had to lean off his chair in order to catch what she was saying. "Fine send him in." He heard a masculine voice on the other end say. Shortly after, placed the phone down.

"Mr.Leon will see you know." She glared, as if it was Duo's fault for Mr.Leon saying he could come in. He gave her a large smile and then went to the door.

_Karma, who knows when you could be screwed over? I better act civil, I don't want it to bite my ass when I'm not looking. _Duo thought to himself, as he proceeded towards the door.

Mr.Leon's office was too big compare to an average principal's office. A couple filing cabinets and a book shelf and computer was all that Duo thought a principal needed, but Leon had massive bookshelves, a person bar cabinet, and a large computer accompanied by a plasma TV against the wall. The furnishings looked very comfortable and not to mention expensive. The room was also done in dark mahoganies and black leathers, giving the whole room a professional look. Obviously not what the average school principal could afford on his/her salary. _It looks like the Perventer's were right about this guy and his criminal involvement_, Duo thought.

Mr.Leon was an attractive man dark blond hair and striking green eyes, if Duo wasn't attracted to brown and blue he would have been smitten with Leon's appearance.

"And who exactly are you?" Leon spoke up, placing his glass down that was filled with a dark purple coloured liquid. By its musty smell, Duo concluded that it had to be wine.

"Duo Maxwell. I have just a few questions to ask you Mr.Leon."

"What kind of questions?" Leon looked genuinely baffled, but Duo had dealt with criminals most of his life and knew his behaviour could easily be an act.

"Well that depends are you aware of the dru--" Duo trailed off when he heard a faint rustling in the darkest corner of the room. "Is there someone else in here?" Duo asked

"Yes, Mr.Maxwell. There is. We were having a meeting before you came in" Leon said, trying to force Duo into feeling guilty in hopes that he would leave.

"He doesn't have to hide in the corner!" Duo said, looking over to the corner were the figure was still hidden.

"I'm not hiding in a corner. I just happen to be getting myself a drink when you entered." The voice was strong, cold ,and deep. Duo felt shivers run along his skin when he heard it. The self-bar opened slowly, revealing a shaded figure

"Odin wont you come join us?" Mr.Leon asked, pleasantly gesturing to chair that was beside the one Duo was standing by. The figure now identified as Odin emerged from the shadows and moved to sit in the chair. Not once did he make eye contact with Duo. He looked like a average student but the only thing Duo found a little off was the fact he had a baseball cap on his head and that he had a glass of strong liquor held in one hand.

"Odin, how old are you?" Duo asked before he caught himself. Odin whipped his head around towards him. Duo caught a glimpse of his bright blue eyes and brown messy bangs peaking of from the brim of the hat before he lowered his head once he realized what he just did.

"16." Odin said in an amazingly sexy voice.

"You're a little young to be drinking." Duo noted. Odin looked up and this time stared right into Duo's eyes. His eyes were a distinguished Prussian blue and were presently burning with passion and fury. Duo felt a sense of familiarity looking into those eyes.

"That is none of you business Mr.Maxwell. It's my concern. Leave it at that." Duo continued to stare into Odin's eyes until Mr.Leon's voice broke their gazes

"Now that you two have met, let's get onto business, shall we? You had some questions, Mr.Maxwell?"

_He denied every accusation I made and any involvement, he acted so calm as well. _For once Duo wondered if the Perventer's made a mistake. That boy though, there was something about him that Duo couldn't ignore. A feeling inside him that just couldn't figure out. Was it trying to tell him something? It was unnerving and frustrating, however, Duo was determined to at least talk to him a couple more times before he left back to America.

_Would you look at that! _Duo mused, rubbing his chin. _There he is now! _Walking down the sidewalk just happened to be that stoic boy Odin. _Now wasn't it a good idea to rest on this here bench? I think so! Who says slacking doesn't pay off?_

"Odin! Hey Odin, wait up!" Duo ran up to the reserved boy who was looking at the people staring at them from shops and the roadside. " There you are! I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Why?" Odin asked, looking puzzled.

"Just because! Hey, look! A coffee shop. Want to go get something to drink?"

"No, I don't." Odin said, turning to go.

"Oh no you don't!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing Odin by the hand and forcibly dragging him to the coffee shop, ignoring the fact Odin was trying to get away, squirming like a small kid.

"I don't even like coffee!" Odin mumbled, still trying to get away. Like that would work.

"I'm sure they have something besides coffee. Besides, I'm buying!"

> > >

AN/ That's it for now! Hope you all liked it! Oh and the ages cause I was asked for it!

Heero- 16 (as you found out)

The gundam gang- They appear to be 25, but there really much older (immortal demons can get away with that kinda thing!)

If anyone else has a problem with the paring of 2x1 tell me and I'm sure I could somehow figure out another one…. don't want to but I will if many of you so openly object to it! Thanks for all the great reviews I love them! Laters!


	9. Coffee&Wind

**_He's so..._**

Odin looked up from his hot cup of hot chocolate and looked Duo in the eyes and the moment Odin's made eye contact his whole body felt like it was floating on cloud nine. There was something weird about this boy that was bugging Duo and he couldn't figure it out, which was bugging him even more than being bugged by it in the first place.

"Duo."

Now that Duo was in the coffee shop with Odin he had proper lighting to examine the quiet boy. In this light his eyes were even bluer, the wild brown hair peaking out from under the bottom of his cap looked even more soft and messy then before, and his angular face was sending pangs of lust through his body.

"DUO!"

Duo could barley resist himself from reaching across the table caressing that soft looking skin and having a taste of those lush red lips.

"Mr. Maxwell!"

"Huh? What?" Duo asked, finally being snapped out of his pleasurable daydreams.

"You were staring again, Mr. Maxwell." Odin said, glaring at Duo across the top of his hot chocolate mug. Duo gave Odin a small impersonation of the glare he was being sent back at Odin.

"I told you to call me Duo."

"And I told you not to stare"

Duo sighed. "I can't help myself."

"I hope you don't expect me to believe that." Odin mumbled, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. Despite being dragged into a shop Odin didn't want to go in the delicious hot chocolate almost made up for everything. Odin looked up to see Duo staring at him once more, ALMOST.

"MR.MAXWELL!"

"DUO!"

"STOP STARING! I fail to see what is so interesting!" Odin snapped. If there was one thing he hated, it was people that stared at him. Be for his cat ears or any other unbelievable excuse.

"I can't help myself…" Duo continued to explain why when he received a roll of Prussian eyes "…I find you so fascinating."

"And that is suppose to make me feel better, atone for the constant staring?" Odin asked, just a hint of sarcasm whipping at the end.

"I think it's a good reason." Duo beamed a smile at Odin, who gave a heavy sigh.

"What exactly do you hope to gain from this conversation, Duo?" Odin said Duo deliberate, there was only so much one person could take of his high pitch yelling regarding the proper use of his name.

"What?" A confused looked graced the braided man's face. Duo may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but the conversation had been going in a straight line then suddenly swerved off course.

Odin rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

"What do I want...nothing! What makes you think I want something?" Duo asked.

Odin was beginning to rethink his first general impression of the man. Bright, handsome, quick-witted the list went on for Odin's first impression, hell he was trained to notice these things. But this conversation was beginning to get on his nerves; he was passed the point of being polite for the sake of just being polite.

"We have been sitting in this restaurant for an hour, and in that time I have caught you staring intently at me for the twelfth time, saying you find me fascinating and yelling the fact that your name is Duo. I find it hard to believe that you do this sort of thing as a hobby. So, what do you want?"

Duo was in shock. It had already been an hour. He quickly looked down at his watch and grimaced, an hour had elapsed and Duo spent the whole time gazing. He felt about as small as the tiny little stirring stick Odin was circulating in his drink. Wow what nice, smooth hands he has... I wonder what they would feel like under my grip. What the skin of his back would feel like, his arms, his stomach, his hips, his...

"DUO!" Said man snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the glaring Odin realizing he had been staring at the young mans hands for several moments.

"I can't help myself." Duo said cutely, tilting his head and trying to make everything better with a Maxwell smile.

Odin sighed and rolled his eyes "I have to go, I have an appointment latter today and I have to get ready..." Odin said, standing up and placing a few coins on the table and making his way to the door. Duo promptly followed, throwing down a twenty for a seven-dollar bill.

"Odin wait!" Duo yelled, pushing the glass door open and being hit in the face by a blast of cold wind making the little bell at the top of the door ringing franticly while he looked at the boy standing already an alarming distance down the street.

"What!" he yelled back, clutching his coat tighter when an extra large gust of wind whipped up.

"I was wondering if I could have your num..." Duo trailed off. The large gust of wind that ruffled the corners of Odin's coat flipped his green hat off. It tumbled down the street, bouncing and dancing thought the cars and lanes of traffic. Duo's violet eyes widened as he stared fixatedly on the tiny brown triangles on the top of Odin's head. Blue eyes meet with violet. Duo huskily whispered, the wind carrying his voice "Heero?"

Suddenly Heero was running and before Duo could make a move to go after him and he was gone from sight.

> > >

Heero ran, as fast as he could, down alleyways and streets while leaving the upset pedestrians he mowed over in the dust. He only stopped after ten minutes of non-stop running, leaning against the wall of an ally. He knew my name, Heero franticly thought. No one knows my name, only J. This isn't possible…I didn't tell him...how did he know?

> > >

It is short… but better then nothing. Darn socials and the insane amount of homework I get in that class **curses the creator of it, **to take the provincial there is a 59page definition and review package and if you don't get it done you cant take the provincial! I hate it! Arg!...anywho...Review people!


	10. Scar

I came home from school and there was this huge amount of reviews (9ish, which is huge to me!) and after reading them all I just couldn't help but write another chapter… bit short again but that's the way its it. Thanks for all the reviews! **Glomps reviewers**

**He's so...**

(Heeros POV for this part, switches POV's latter)

I love having showers -some weird form of irony I know since I'm part cat- but I have since I could remember. There is a feeling I have every time I go to have one, I know I didn't like having showers or when I was younger, but for some reason I love them now. Every time I get into one it feels as if I'm being hugged, J asks about my insatiable obsession with bathing, like I would ever tell him why. I fling the towel I was using to dry my hair across the room and sit down on end of my small bed. The room isn't very big, a desk in the corner, close enough for me to reach from lying on the bed but at least there is a bathroom attached to it. That's all I really want I hate being dirty. I run my hands along my arms and legs feeling the smooth skin sighing because of it. Dr. J just had to figure out an advance healing serum that leaves no scars. I should be grateful, at least I won't be riddled with scars for the rest of my life, but at the same time it just hides the proof of what he's doing.

I have no scars expect for one; right in the middle of my knee. It's tiny compared to all the other wounds I've ever gotten but it's the most important. I must have gotten it before I was given my first dose of the serum. I had to let a little smile grace my features at the fact that the all powerful Doctor J could stop scars from appearing yet he couldn't get ride of existing ones. A small victory but with him that's all I could get so I would take it.

If feels different when you run your hands over tissue that has been scared. The tingling of dead nerve ending, the slight bump I feel under the calloused tips of my fingers. It's a tiny remembrance of my life before all this. I instinctively pushed harder on my scar racking my brain as to where I got it from. Why couldn't I ever remember!

> > >

_Heero slowly creped down the hall, his bare feet softly padding against the carpet. Every once in a while he would stop and perk up his ears thinking that he heard a sound echo thought the hallway only turning out to be a figment of his imagination. He wasn't supposed to be sneaking around in the middle of the night, but if you live in a giant mansion with tons of rooms you too would have the urge to explore all of them. This was the only time his mind supplied the idea to go exploring, it was one of those rare nights that no one was home, and he wasn't one to let up such convenient opportunities. If he was found wandering around the halls... well Heero didn't want to think of that right now. There was a door on the right, at the end of the hallway; one of the mysterious doors that Heero had never been through but always secretly wanted to. It was forbidden by everyone in the house, and something that your not suppose to know about or see is something that you want to see more than something your aloud to see. The famous rule of you want what you can't have, and Heero was only human... well neko technically but that's not the point. _

_Tentatively Heero reached to the door poised in a position to jump or run away at the first sign of danger. Not that he thought there was anything dangerous inside, but something that is so well guarded has to be good. Heero slowly opened the door, pressing his ears flat against his head at the high pitch creaking sound from the door hinges. The room was dark. "…so anti climatic…" He mumbled and slowly crept into the darkness of the room. He may have been part human but he was also neko so he easily located the light switch never wondering why they were located all the way across the room and not beside the door like in normal rooms._

_Heero flicked the lights on and a bank of lights over Heero's head turned on making a spotlight in the dark room. There on the wall was a beautiful set of katana's glittering in the light. Heero's large blue eyes were fixated on the shinny blades, fingers twitching to reach up and touch the blades. He quickly looked around not seeing any movement in the dark room, reached up, and took the katana from its holster on the wall. Heero marveled at the weight in his hand the smooth blade, the tight wrappings around the handle, with such a marvelous weapon in his hands he felt like he could do anything. _

_"What are you doing!" An angry voice yelled, startling Heero and causing him to drop the katana. As the sword descended down it nicked the corner of his knee, Heero yelped followed by the katana clattering to the floor. Yelping more from being startled then the pain in his knee Heero whipped around and faced a very angry Wufei standing in the doorway._

_"How many times have I told you not to go in here?" Wufei glared at Heero. Walking over to his fallen katana and picking it up placing it back on its holster "How many times have the others told you not to go in here!" Wufei angrily questioned._

_Heero's ears flicked back and he tried to make his body smaller then he already was, his little tail came around and curled against his leg. This was definitely the scariest Wufei Heero had ever seen ever. _

_"Heero?" Wufei asked in a tentative tone squatting down and looking into the little boys eyes "I'm sorry I yelled, you know you're not supposed to come in here." The little boy wouldn't let his blue eyes rest on Wufei's. Sighing Wufei picked up the stubborn/terrified little boy and carried him out of the room, Heero resorted to giving an undignified whimper and curling up into Wufei's chest._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you, will you forgive me?" Wufei asked as he walked down the stairs, looking down at the little kitten boy in his arms hoping for a response. Heero's head lifted off of Wufei's chest and Heero looked up at him, blue eyes big and adorable. He gave a small little node and jumped up wrapping his arms around Wufei's neck and nuzzling his head into his neck. Wufei couldn't help but let a Duo Maxwell approved grin spread across his face._

_"Wufei?" Heero asked tentatively, sounding slightly muffled because his face was still pressed into Wufei's neck. "I got hurt." _

_"What!" Wufei quickly put Heero down on the couch once he reached the living room and ran to the kitchen to get the first aid kit._

_"This is why I don't want you to go into that room…" Wufei muttered putting some antibiotic on the nick on Heero's knee then covering it with a purple band aide. Gently rubbing his finger over the little wound Wufei looked up to Heero "There all better."_

> > >

I jumped back falling off the bed and flopping painfully on the floor. My breathing was irregular my pupil dilated a slight metallic sent in the air. I looked down and there was blood on my finger. I somehow must have pulled open my scar, but that didn't matter right now… Who was this Wufei person? And why was I having what seemed like memories about him?

> > >

A/N- R&R! **hugs**


	11. Transport

**He's so...**

"Quatre I can't talk right now!" Duo snapped resisting the urge to flip his cell phone shut and ignore the chattering blond on the other end.

"How many tickets sir?"

"One, please." Duo said quickly to the woman in front of him at the ticket booth. "Quat I'm sort of busy right now."

_"But Duo you have to tell me! Where is he? Where are you going?"_

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I'm heading to Texas. I'm going to ask Howard to help me track him down." Duo leaned the phone against his shoulder and hastily scribbling his signature on the receipt. The woman at the counter looked at his ID and then the receipt. She gave his signature a funny look but thankfully stayed silent about it. "Look Quatre I'm sorry for being a pain but I really have to go, you know how bad I am at multitasking."

_"I know Duo."_ Quatre said with a resentful tone in his voice. _"But do you really think it's him! It's been so many years!"_ Quatre was excited once again Duo sighed at how long he foresaw this conversation going on. _"What did he look like Duo? Did he recognize you? How is he? Did he look healthy? Where has he been? What is-"_

"Quatre please I only know as much as I told you." Duo was trying to worm his way through the crowd at the airport without seeming overly rude.

_"I know but… how come he didn't recognize you?" _

"I don't know Quat." Duo relied sadly; the memory of Heero's eyes when he saw him on the street came back into his mind. No recognition there. "But it's him that's for sure." Duo flopped down in one of the soft fake leather chairs in the airport waiting area. "I won't be at Howard's for a while, but I'll call you when I get their okay Quat?"

_"Okay Duo, call me if you think of anything."_

"Will do, later." Duo flipped his cell phone closed and tilted his head back against the head rest. The idea that Heero may be living in Ireland crossed his mind several times, but Duo had a feeling that this wasn't the country of his residence. And if Duo Maxwell had learned anything in the past few years it was to listen to that feeling.

> > >

_"Something bad is going to happen." He mumbled sadly. _

_"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Hee-chan." Duo said, giving the small boy a hug. _

_"I have a feeling…" He whispered. Duo looked to all the others who were now taking turns giving the small boy hugs goodbye. They didn't hear the last thing he whispered. _

_"We'll be back in a couple of hours!" Quatre happily yelled to Heero from the car window as it pulled out of the drive way. _

_The same image of Heero replayed over and over in Duo's head. Heero's head hung with defeat, as he stood by the door of the house, watching it closing. Little silver tears methodically began falling from his big Persian blue eyes. Duo couldn't shake the feeling that they were making a big mistake._

_ > > >_

Duo boarded the plane with a sense of purpose this time and not dread. He was going to Howard's, the man that was an expert in finding people that didn't want to be found. If Heero was going to be found Howard was the man that was going to do it. Duo shoved his luggage on the back into the overhead compartment, giving in a couple of good pushes to make the door able to close.  
The plane was about to take of in a few minutes and the dread off being in a giant tin can thousands of feet up in the air began to take hold of Duo. Duo pulled down the window covering and closed his eyes, bracing himself for another flight. _Why couldn't I have taken a train?_

> > >

Heero sat in the same airport as Duo, but to get on a different plane to a different destination. Heero wasn't happy about going back to J, whenever he was able to get out and away from the lab for a mission Heero would explore the cities he visited. For once he wished that he could go to a city just to see it and have a good time, not for some super secret alternate agenda that he couldn't tell anyone about.

Heero pulled down his new green hat over his ears. He had to buy a new since his old one went flying down the street and he didn't have time or was in the right frame of mind to go get it. This hat was missing the logo on the back, something that Doctor J was certain to notice. Heero defiantly wasn't looking forward to go back. The only thing that greeted him when he got back was an extensive beating and a large amount of yelling, but maybe the Doctor would go easy on him since he did get the information for the D.N.A drug. Heero shook his head. No. He may have got the information but losing something as important as his hat was something that countered that good deed. And the fact that someone saw his ears was even worse.

Duo Maxwell; He seemed like a nice person, besides his tendency to stare. Heero began to wonder if Duo would mind if he went with him. It was obvious that the braided man wasn't from Ireland, so maybe he wouldn't mind taking me with him wherever he goes. No; that was out of the question, what would J do if he ran? What would J do to Duo if he helped him? No. He may not know Duo that well and find him slightly annoying but there was also a part of Heero that really like the man. And that part was currently winning. He couldn't put Duo in that kind of danger, he would be lucky if he got out of this mess UN-injured. And the chance of that happening was already low; too low for him to be comfortable with.

> > >

A/N Almost at 100 reviews! Im so excited! Acts like a giddy school girl… wait I am a school girl…

Please review! The next chapter will be longer! Im bugging myself with all these short chapters.


	12. Everything will be alright

Sarah- yes the other pilots are demons. It's an AU universe, demons aren't necessarily bad or good (there just like stronger then humans and are immortal) and humans do exist in this fic. Its more of a form of status showing that they are more powerful then the average beings and have a higher level of respect. (And I somewhat have a fetish with the supernatural)

Thank you all for reviewing:Hugs all: you're the bestest! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys….

**He's so...**

"He's on a plane to America, New York to be specific…" Howard said printing off an airline boarding list. "…Registered under a Odin Solum."

"That's him!" Duo slammed his hand down on the table and roughly grabbed the paper out of the printer only seconds after it was done. Duo quickly grabbed the coat from his chair and quickly put it on.

"Duo you'll never make it, he's had a three day head start!" Howard tried to reason with the unreasonable Duo.

"Two day head start."

"What? Duo you can't keep going like this, you do need sleep!" Howard tried to reason in vain.

"I've had worse. I do work with the perventers if you haven't forgotten." Duo said as he shoved the paper into his pocket and grabbing some cookies and other varieties of junk food that loitered around Howard's work station.

"You still won't be able to catch him Duo! Even if you take the first flight which is in…" Howard clicked a link and pulled up the closest airport schedule "…half and hour you won't be able to catch him!"

"How much will I miss him buy?"

Howard sighed and paused for a minute "Five hours."

"Can't you stall him for five hours?" Duo tried to win Howard over with an overdramatic sad look.

"Duo his flight was delayed for a day and he's docking right now! What do you expect me to do! Pull a natural disaster out of my ass!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something!" Duo yelled as he strapped on his coat and ran to the door. Duo was half way out the door when he yelled back at Howard. "Oh and book me that flight!"

"Already done Duo…" Howard mumbled typing franticly on his computer "You owe me one, and this time a batch of Quatre's cookies isn't going to be enough…" At that moment Howard didn't care that he was mumbling to himself.

> > >

I hate traveling! You would think an airline wouldn't lose my luggage! But of course they had to lose it to make this week a total headache case. First it was that Guy Duo... although he wasn't that bad. Maybe a little weird but still I...like him? Oh good job Heero you now like some guy you just met!

I sigh and flop down on those fake leather airport seats taking up at least three. I don't care, my stupid flight was delayed a day and I had to stay in some stupid hotel curtsey of the airlines and now my luggage has been lost. This day couldn't get any worse.

I close my eyes; hoping that there is some god out there that will let me get a little bit of shut eye as I lay here. But of course that would be too easy!

Some guy decides that he should sit beside me. Ignoring the fact that I'm trying to lay here and get a bit of sleep! I crack one eyes open and peer up at the man practically hovering over me. He has dark brown hair and green eyes, nice business suit and build. Very attractive, But did I mention I'm not in a good mood right now! ...well I'm not.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Wow this guy was forward.

"NO." He was silent for a few moments. Thinking I got the point across that I wasn't interested I raised my arm and looked at my watch. "Shit it's been five hours!"

"So, you're waiting for a flight?"

"No."

"Picking someone up?"

"No." You could tell I was getting annoyed, but that was the plan.

"Then what are you-"

"Quiet!" I growled out. The airlines announcement was coming on and I wasn't letting this baka make me miss it.

"Attention all passengers of flight number 746 your baggage will be arriving at baggage terminal 8. Alaska air is sorry for any inconveniences and hope you will be flying with us soon."

Finally after five hours of sitting around waiting for my luggage it arrived! I stood up and brushed my pants off from the invisible dust, not caring that the man I was talking to was left behind most likely pissed off. It wasn't my problem.

Once my baggage was picked up, which took longer then I would have liked I walked with a sense of purpose out of the airport. I already called a cab to pick me up at a park across from he airport were the traffic wouldn't be so jammed. After a few minutes of walking I was within seeing distance of the park and my yellow cab parked on the sidewalk on the other side.

I was halfway across the small field in the park when I heard someone yell my name.

> > >

"HEERO!"

I saw him walking across the field dragging his luggage. The others were running after me as I ran into the field.

Heero froze with his back towards us Then he slowly turned around clutching his small bag of luggage in his hand. He glared at me with such venom in his eyes that I cringed back. This was not the greeting I was hoping for.

"Duo, what do you-" He stopped mid sentence looking with blank eyes past me. I tuned around and saw the group standing behind me all with shocked looks on their faces. Heero was staring straight at Wufei.

"Heero it's okay." I tried to cooed softly and slowly approached him. He had a look of panic in his eyes, with every step forward I took he took one back.

"Heero it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to get closer but he wouldn't allow it. I could tell he was getting more desperate to get away, his knuckles were turning white.

"Heero-"

"Leave me alone…" He mumbled quietly "Just leave me alone…" Heero looked like he was about to cry and it broke my heart.

"Heero..." I took one more step forward and that pushed him too far. Within a blink of an eye Heero spun around and was making a dash for the yellow cab. I wasn't about to lose him again, and without a second thought I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist pinning him on the ground with his arms down and my body was pressed on top. In any other situation I would be ravaging him like no tomorrow.

Heero was squirming and thrashing around under me, doing everything within his power to get me off of him. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer and yelled to Trowa to get the tranquilizer that I had phoned him to get ahead while I was on the flight. Trowa tried to inject it as painlessly as possible into Heero's neck but the moment the needle pricked his flesh Heero wailed and hissed like he was being killed.

After a few moments of struggling the wild kitten clamed down and I could feel the muscles underneath me begin to relax.

"Duo…" Heero whimpered before stilling and finally giving in to the drug. My heart broke right then and there, he sounded so sad and I felt about an inch tall at the moment.

I gently pulled Heero's green hat off and smiled as I saw his triangle ears twitch with the wind. "Everything will be alright now Kitten…" I mumbled quietly, running my hand through his soft chocolate hair.

"Everything will be alright."

> > >

eeee another chappie done! R&R!


	13. It smells good

**He's so...**

"NO...no...Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Restrain it!" a cool cold voice flowed through the room. Heero could feel people grabbing his arms and legs, strapping them securely to the cold metal table below him. The room was bright; the same lights that were on full power that you would see in doctor's offices were shinning down into his sensitive eyes.

"Let me go please. I'll never do it again I promise!"

"Failure has to be punished, Heero. If it's not how can I expect you to learn?"

"Please..." His voice trailed off into a whimper.

"Tighten the straps; it always reacts strongly to this one." The voice held mirth as it condemned the little cat boy. Heero could see a dark figure in the corner of his vision with a needle that had just been filled with a cream color liquid.

The straps on Heero's legs tightened until they were digging into his tender flesh. The cat boy started to thrash around, pulling harder on the rough leather restraints.

"Hold its head still; we need to hit the vein for maximum effect." The same cold voice as before drowned out this time closer than before.

"But sir…" This time a new voice, quiet compared to the other one reached Heero's ears "…that high of a dosage could-"

"Quiet! Your job is to hold it down so do it!" The voice growled. The owner of the voice drew closer and Heero felt the cold sensation of metal against his neck.

"No...Please…" Heero's voice whimpered out when he felt the cold needle slowly sink into the flesh of his neck "Duo…"

"Duo!" Heero cried out, thrashing around on the table, the injection had started its way into his blood stream and was burning its way to his chest. "Duo, help!"

"Gag him now!" the voice growled, all Heero could hear was the throbbing of his own heart as the drug made its way farther into his body. The drug had finally entered Heero's heart and he screamed out in pain.

"DUO!"

> > >

It was black; all I could see was black. I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed. If they were closed my eyelids shouldn't feel this heavy. Something is wrong. A fuzzy sour taste is in my mouth, the taste of a tranquilizer! I snap my eyes open and it's still completely dark. I start to peering around out of his slit eyes; first in front of me then to either side. I can't see anything but darkness... this place doesn't feel like the lab and that automatically makes me relax. I hate the idea of this being someplace I've never been before but anything's better then the lab. I can't hear anything. That's unusual. I can usually hear everything thanks to my cat ears but everything is quiet, too quiet. Even when no one is in a room there is a sound that accompanies the sound of a computer or the lights a washer or toaster, but the silence is unnerving.

I try to swivel my ears around to hear better sound but they don't move. I try harder but they won't move, there is something warm surrounding them. Come to think of it there is something warm surrounding all of me…something soft and warm. I almost let myself purr contently and curl up and sleep but my curiosity is peaked.

Tentatively I peak my head out from the blankets. I realize now that my head is peering out from my hideout that I was curled up and covered with a massive bundle of blankets. Even when I'm totally unconscious I still curl up like a cat, I press my ears flat against my head, I can't even act normal.

I'm on a bed in someone's room. The bed is covered in a black duvet cover, the walls are black and the carpet is a crimson color. The headboard of the bed is a dark mahogany along with the furniture and there are a variety of dark clothes scattered across the floor. The room is obviously lived in, and besides the obvious evidence of the clothing thrown around the floor there is a distinct sent on everything that is surprisingly comforting to me. Spicy and musky, nothing overbearing, it's just comforting.

The bed and blankets are so comfortable and the sent is so soothing I have to stop myself from falling back asleep. But I'm loosing the hard fought battle. Even the blankets I'm curled up in have the same sent. I burry my head into the mass of blankets and inhale deeply, my whole body goes weak and my ears droop down. It feels so right to be here warm and surrounded by this sent, I don't care were I am right now; all I care about is the sent. I try to stay awake but my eyes aren't obeying me and I drift off into sleep once again with my face still pressed into the blankets.

> > >

Duo could never wait for anything in his life. Well he could but he never wanted to, and no matter who told him, he never would. That was not the case with a certain cat boy curled upstairs on his bed.

After several moments of Quatre telling him that it would be best to let the drugged kitten boy sleep, Duo reluctantly gave in. It was the best for Heero, so he would do it. Even if it was the best thing for Heero he still didn't like the idea of waiting.

Would you be able to wait patiently if you have a sexy cat boy upstairs sitting on your bed! Not to mention that he was unconscious. Just sitting there... waiting for you….. I didn't think so

Duo jumped up and started to make his way toward the stairs.

"And were do you think your going Duo?" Wufei's cold voice thudded from his corner, nose pressed firmly into a good book.

"I was just-"

"You were going to go upstairs" Wufei said matter of factly, and yes that was the fact.

"So what if I was!" Duo tried to look defiant and uncaring, eyes glancing in the general direction of the stairs.

"I just want to see him, I'm not going to wake him! Promise!" Duo glared at Wufei, trying his hardest to convince the stubborn Chinese with his puppy eyes.

"I don't trust you"

"Arg!" Duo threw his hands up "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm just going to go see him! Its not like I'm going to rape him in his sleep!"

Wufei looked up from his book. Raising an eyebrow at Duo in suspicion.

"I was joking! God!" Duo turned and started to make his way up the stairs. "I'm going to see him and you cant stop me!" Duo yelled, half way up the staircase.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Wufei asked not looking up from his book.

Quatre poked his head out from behind the refrigerator door, having heard the whole conversation "Let him go" Quatre said with a big smile on his face. "I bet Heero is already awake from all his yelling anyway"

Wufei shook his head

> > >

A/N- I got a job! dances around but that means I wont be putting up as many new chapters. frowns Oh and I have a new story idea… It came to me after I saw X-3. It has nothing to do with mutants…come to think of it, it has nothing to do with the movie…. Funny how my mind works. Anyway its going to be good!

R&R

Thank you for reviewing i love you all!


	14. It tastes good too

**He's so...**

It was so warm. I couldn't help but snuggle closer to the source. I had an uncanny ability to find warmth and press close against it in my sleep even without realize what I was doing. It tended to cause a lot of problems, especially when I would take a nap in airports or on airplanes. More than a few occasions I woke up pressed against random people on the train or in stations.

I even woke up once half on top of a businesses man on a flight. Some how I kicked up the arm rest between us and crawled over to him. I woke up finding myself in some mans lap.

Most of the people I wake up on or by don't seem to really mind. Most just say it's alright, some give me smiles like the man that was hitting on me in the airport. I had to resist a shiver because I just pictured his smiling face.

I sighed and pressed my face into the nice smelling fabric in front of me. It must be a cat thing. I don't know anyone else who does things like that (especially in public!) other than me. Wait a minute, speaking of the cat thing I'm not curled up!

I'm lying out across the bed like a normal person, and that in it's self is weird. I'm pressed up against something. It's running down my whole length. I tentatively move my legs and push against the warm wall in front of me. Alright... so far so good its solid...warm...nothing too unusual so far...I push a little more this time with my knee. Nothing so far… I decide to go a little higher, lifting my knee I attempt to push about a foot higher, but end up tumbling on top of whatever I was pushing against.

Oh my god it's a body! I'm straddling a body, my head pressed into what I assume is a neck and my legs flung over either side of its waist. Oh god what was I thinking! Of course it was a body, what else could it have been!  
Oh lord what if it wakes up! My mind halts to a stop and I freeze perfectly still, no sudden movements Heero... I don't dare move my face from the hollow of the person's neck fearing that they would wake up.

What should I do! What should I do? I sigh one more time consisting of "Oh lord" My ears snap back against my head, did I just say that out loud? I whimper in misery and burry my nose against the persons neck. What is wrong with me! It's like I'm trying to be caught! Okay Heero just breathe nice and slowly... deep breaths... just like that.

My eyes flicker shut and body goes lax. Mmmm the smell is back this time stronger then ever. It never crossed my mind as to why this person smell is stronger. Why is it stronger? I try to figure it out… sure I've been part cat my whole life but unlike humans I still don't really know what certain behaviors mean. If only someone would write a manual on half cat behavior, I would be the first to buy it.

It's all quite peculiar -this whole smell thing- people usually smell at the same level. Yet this person smells stronger and more intoxicating, this has never happened before. Okay that's not all together true, there has been another person but I've known him for a long time.

> > >

There was a loud knock on my door. It could only be Carl, he was the only one who bothered to knock, I could also faintly smell him from the other side of the door.

"Heero, I'm coming in!" his voice yelled out. I heard the lock in the door grind and click open and moments after I saw Carl standing in the doorway holding a tray. Without the metal door blocking him from view his sent was slightly stronger, slightly sour but pleasant enough.

"Dinner time, it's your favorite sushi. It wasn't easy to convince J, but of course only I the great Carl could have done it!" he said smiling and placing the tray down on the small table beside my bed.

"Hey Heero what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Carl was the only one I've ever met that has been genuinely concerned about me. Hell Carl has been the only friend I've ever known since I came here.

"Nothing, just sore…"

"Sore?" He asked confused for a moment and then I heard a long sigh. "Take off your shirt." I simply complied, it was easier than resisting.

"Lay on your stomach, you know the routine." and I did know it well. This happened almost twice a week.

"Why must you always resist Dr.J Heero, it does you no good." Carl mumbled rubbing the healing salve onto my back "At least you're not all scared from all the whipping, that's a good thing."

"Yeah, great…" I mumbled.

I felt a hard whack on to the back of my head and peered over my shoulder. Carl gave me a small glare. "You should be happy about that."

"I'm not."

"Obviously…" he rolled his eyes at me "Lay back down I'm not done." I complied and relaxed back down into the hard padding of the cot I was on.

I first time I remember meeting Carl was when I was 10. He was, in a way, my nanny. Brought me my food cleaned my wounds and such. He was more than someone that took care of me he was the only person that I was aloud to remember that was nice to me. We had a bond of friendship that was the only reason I could think of as to why his sent was stronger because there was never another person that was nice to me.

There were a few other people that I remember that were nice. A maid for the doctor named Helina, she would sneak me pieces of chocolate after extremely hard testing sessions with J. One day she just disappeared, I was told to forget about her.

I was told to forget about a lot of people. I have long forgotten about my parents, and for the longest time Doctor J has wanted me to forget about a group of people. I can't remember them well only some images, I know one of their names for sure, but even that is enough of a memory for J.

"What did you do this time Heero?" Carl asked. Capping the top of the salve back onto the bottle, apparently I had zoned out and he was done with the ointment.

"I mentioned Duo again."

Carl sighed, "You still have no idea who he is?"

I shake my head "I only remember his name nothing else."

"He must have been important to you." I don't doubt that he was, but I can never know for sure. I can remember so little! "Some times I wonder what you would remember if your memories were not tampered with…"

My ears snap up and I flip myself over onto my back. Looking at Carl straight in the eye I slowly move up into a sitting position. "What?"

"Nothing…" Carl mumbled putting the salve back into the first ad kit. "I was just mumbling to myself it's all."

"I heard what you said Carl." I give him a stern glare. I could smell his sent getting stronger, he was nervous, and I was onto something.

"It was nothing…" He stood up to leave but I lunged forward grabbing his wrist and pulling him down onto the bed. Not expecting such a reaction he flung back ending up sprawled on his back with me hovering beside his chest.

"Tell me Carl…" I said sternly glaring the whole time.

"I have to go…" He made to stand up once again. Acting on pure instinct I jumped onto his hips straddling him and using my weight to keep him down. I put my hand on either side of his head and leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. "Tell me what you meant, Carl."

"I... I've said too much already…"

"Please…" I tried to give my most pleading look I could muster. It never ceases to fail -except with J- and once again Carl caved under the adorable sweet look.

"Heero, you can barley remember anything about when you were not here. I know you may have been young but, does that seem a bit weird to you?" Carl asked stilling up and I automatically slid off him to sit on the bed beside him.

"Yeah but J-"

"He punishes you for saying anything about this Duo person, yet you only remember his name. You only have bits and pieces of memories; you have passed out multiple times in the lab. J has done things to you when you sleep, do you really put messing with your memories past him?" Carl looked at me concerning.

Sure I thought about it before. But with everything I was put through isn't it natural to lock away pleasant memories? Sometimes I don't even believe they are memories, just thoughts that I would have like to believe happened once upon a time. The people not even really just for the feeling that someone that cares, that's all anyone wants.

That's what I wanted, so I made it up. Could I have been wrong?

Could Carl be right? Was J messing with my memories? And if so what was the goal in doing so? I couldn't understand and Carl had to leave, this time I let him.

> > >

Carl was my friend that's why his sent was stronger, yet what was this person I was laying on to me? I didn't want to think about it, yet the sent was a like a constant knocking I my head. Oh god why did it has to smell so good? So good I could almost taste it.

So good that I wanted to taste it...

I slowly lifted my head off the person's neck just enough so I could see a small patch of skin in front of my face. What would it taste like I wondered? Would it taste as good as it smelt?

I had to taste it… I tentatively ran my tongue lightly over the flesh of the person's neck. Oh god! My ears went back and I let out a small moan, it was sweet. Like sugar and cream, I couldn't help but lick the sweet flesh once again this time using more pressure.

The body below me moved and I froze in spot. Suddenly an arm was draped across my waist and the body moved slightly offering more flesh to my tongue, but then was motionless once again.

I licked the neck again and again purring and moaning at the sweet flesh. Alternating between the soft flesh of its neck to its jaw line, the closer I got to its lips the sweeter the flesh tasted against my tongue.

I tilted my body so I could see the face of the body I was laying on. I was silently thrilled that he was so handsome, dark chestnut hair and an elfin face. But my eyes were drawn to his lips. I wondered what they would taste like. As I eased closer the only thought that was running through my head was what in lord's name has happened to my self-control!

I was so close went suddenly I saw violet eyes staring back at me.

"Heero?" Asked a husky voice, the arm around my waist tightened. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. All the images and pieces of memories this was Duo, the Duo from my memories!

I shot up so that I was sitting on his stomach and clutched his shirt in my hands. The arm around my waist tightened even more and a confused look crosses his beautiful face. "Heero, what-"

"You!" I growled, glaring at him. He looked utterly confused so I chose to give him a small elaboration.

"What are you doing in my memories!"

> > >

A/N I haven't updated in forever, sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer, hope you enjoy it. Did I leave it off at a cliffie? Oh look I think I did, (cackles evilly). Hope you all like it!

**R&R**


	15. The truth

**An/ **Well this chapter is finally up! I would like to thank my beta once again for doing a great job! (she's very busy and its appreciated)  
This chapter basically is the whole plot, so it long and took me a while to write. Hope you all enjoy!FYI- Heero is a lot younger then the others physically about 6 years. (But the others are immortal so they are really much older)

note I has to use DXH DXH DXH DXH to break up the parts, because fanfiction is being a pain so i cant use my normal breakers...darn you fanfiction!

**Hes so...**

"Heero what-?" I asked confused. One minute I was having a nice dream cuddled up to my lovable cat boy then one minute I have my shirt grabbed by the same cat boy yet this time he doesn't look as lovable as before.

"You! " he growled at me glaring down as if he just realized I was there. "What are you doing in my memories! "

"Excuse me? "

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Memories! " He hissed out. Glaring down at me as if I'd committed some dastardly crime. Does he not realize that I have no control over what he remembers? And further more, why is Heero even acting this way?

"Heero, do you even know who I am? " I try to ask calmly, but there is a flaw in our seating arrangement. It's not exactly easy to control yourself when you have a sexy cat boy practically sitting in your lap. Not to mention the fact that I just had a very vivid dream about said cat boy licking me. One person can only take so much before they snap, and I was almost there.

"Yes. You're Duo. " He said.

"And? " I asked trying to fish for information "When did we meet, how long have we known each other? " Obviously he has little bits of memories coming back; I can only hope he finally realizes who I am.

"I've only know your for a few day's, we had coffee. I don't see how you could be in my memories. What is my connection to you? " His entourage of questions started out as and angry snarl but lessened in volume to a quiet sad whimper near the end.

"Heero it's me, Do you really not remember?" Duo asked just now realizing the whole profoundness of the situation. Heero really didn't remember, he didn't remember anything at all. In his mind Duo realized that Heero was young when they adopted him but still not to remember anything. Something was wrong with that picture.

"Your in my memories." Heero groaned. "Yet I don't remember you! Why cant I remember you?" he cried, letting his stiff body turn slack and rest against Duo. Heero hide his face in the crook of Duos neck and mumbled softly "I want to know"

"Heero." Duo said quietly softly resting his hand on the top of a soft mop of brow hair. Cat ears flicked back at the sound of their owners name.

"Come down stairs with me, I have something to show you." Heero's ears perked up and he took his head from Duo's neck to look him in the eyes.

"How can I trust you?" He tried to give an intimidating glare. Yet with his messy hair even more messy then ever and the lower lip sticking out in a pout, it wasn't having the desired effect. Instead I found it adorably cute.

"You have been sleeping in my bed all night. If I wanted to do anything to you I would have done it already." Heero blushed when he heard Duo say the part about him being in his bed, and the doing anything he wanted to him, it was all very unsettling for the guy he just realized he had some sort of feelings for say. Not to mention moments before he was licking that guy's neck!

Heero couldn't hide the blush when he mumbled out "What do you want to show me? "

"Come and see, nothing bad will happen I promise." Duo said softy, pushing the unresisting cat boy off of him. Duo stood from the bed and was in reach of the door handle when he looked back and the sight melted his heart.

Heero was sitting in the middle of the bed, sheets and blankets pooled around his hunched over form. He looked like a lost child being abandoned on the side of the road.

"Come on Heero it's only downstairs." Duo said, trying to coax him off the bed. It apparently didn't work because the stubborn cat boy brought the blankets up to his neck and gave a pitiful mew sound before hiding his head under the cotton, almost as if it would swallow him whole and he wouldn't have to deal with this problem.

"You can bring the blankets if you want."

Heero looked up at Duo for a moment and then bundled up the blankets around his body and slowly slid off the bed. His feet were making a soft padded plop as they hit the floor, the trail of blankets slowly following behind.

Heero slowly reached Duo, who gently put his arm around Heero's waist and a hand on the doorknob. Duo felt him tense when he placed his arm around Heero, and was ready to withdraw his when he felt Heero relax into him arms.

Duo looked down at his usually reclusive kitten to see him leaning more on Duo as they walked down the hall. This was a good thing and Duo smiled. Heero was even as bold as to tuck his head under Duo's chin and sigh contently. Duo had no qualms about the cat boy's current position, but couldn't help himself gawk in shock.

Heero -noticing Duo blatant staring- covered his face up to his nose trying to hide the beginnings of a pink blush.

"You're so cute you know that? " Duo cooed softly, smiling as the light blush turned to a vibrant red. And chuckling softly when Heero lifted the blanked up so that only the top of his cat ears were sticking out.

"It's a good thing Heero." Duo laughed putting both his arms around Heero's waist. During Heero's blushing episode the pair had made there way to the living room and Duo lifted the bundled up cat boy onto the leather couch.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second! " Duo proclaimed excitedly, bounding off to get whatever it was that would explain everything.

Moments latter Duo came back with a dark leather bound book in hand. As far as Heero could tell it was a few inches larger then your average reading book and was thicker as well.

"This…" Duo said proudly flopping down on the couch beside him, placing the book in his lap "…Is a photo album."

Duo flipped open the first page, which was covered by a whole page photo. It was a picture of a small bundle wrapped up ion blankets, the only thing visible in the mass of blue cloth was two brown cat ears poking out and a tail twitched up happily in front of a fire place.

Heero looked down at the pile of blankets that he was currently huddled up in and then stole a quick glance at the identical fireplace on the other side of the room. Blue eyes grew wider in surprise and fear.

Duo looked over the stunned cat boy and smiled. I looked like something was sinking in; he knew bringing out the photo album would be a good idea.

"Look at this Heero, this is when you saw your first snow fall in our backyard." Duo pushed the photo book closer to so Heero could see. In the center of the picture was a group of people he recognized as the group he saw at the airport. On top of the one with the strange brown hair covering one eye was a small cat boy covered in bits of snow. Everyone was smiling, looking like a perfect family.

Heero felt tears begin to gather in his eyes but he continued to flip through the photo album, Duo quietly observing beside him.

There were picture of him sleeping on the lap of a dark haired man, surrounded by books. One were he was on the floor in front of a large screen TV cuddled up with Duo. Another with them all in front of an elementary school, were he didn't look to happy. There were an array of other pictures, and Heero couldn't get over the shock of seeing himself in so many of them. Whoever had taken all these pictures must have really loved him. And it looked like one of those people was sitting right beside him.

Heero looked over to Duo with watery eyes. He didn't remember everything now, but some of these pictures confirmed his dreams, dreams that were not really dreams but repressed memories.

Heero didn't care anymore that this could be some elaborate plan to make him trust these people. It didn't matter anymore that he had to deal with J, it didn't matter. He was with people that cared about him and that was something that nothing could change.

"Heero? " Duo asked quietly, studying the quiet cat boy with tears in his eyes. After Heero had looked through the photo album he had sat silently for several moments not moving and Duo was beginning to worry. "Are you alright?"

Heero quickly spun around and looked at Duo as if seeing him for the first time, and this time something clicked. "Duo…" He whimpered out and flung his arms around the braided mans neck hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Duo could feel the wet moistness of tear hit the tender flesh on the side of his neck.

"You know who we are now don't you?" He asked quietly. Gently running his fingers through the soft brown hair and lightly scratching the base of his cat ears. All Duo got for an answer was a soft nod on Heero's part, but that's all that was needed.

"Your finally home Hee-chan." Duo said, looking down as the tear stained face of his lovely cat boy when he looked up.

"I can't stay...he'll...he's going to get me! " Heero cried, once again hiding his face in Duo's neck and crying softly.

"No ones going to get you." Duo gently rubbed the stressed out cat boy's back, running his fingers along the center of his spine causing Hsaid boy to shiver.

"Yes he is! He always does! "

"Not this time." Duo said softly. Resting his head against Heero's cheek and softly stroking the back of his neck tenderly. "Everything will be alright."

Heero shook his head.

"It will be alright."

He once again shook his head.

"It will be alright. Say it."

"It will be alright" Heero mumbled softly.

"That's right." Duo said, hugging Heero closely. "Do you trust me?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded his head and Duo let a grin spread across his face. Duo felt a small tentative lick at the side of his cheek and looked down to see Heero looking back up at him.

"Everything will be aright? "

"Yes." Duo said. Pushing Heero's head gently back to his shoulder, they cuddled there for a long time. Heero clinging to someone he just met but felt like he knew forever, and thanks to the photo album knew loved him.  
And Duo, who gently rubbed and patted Heero wherever he could while telling himself that everything, would be okay. Because Duo Maxwell doesn't break promises, and he would make sure this one wasn't broken.

DXH DXH DXH DXH

"HEERO, BREAKFAST !" Quatre yelled from the kitchen, flipping the bacon unconsciously. It had been only a week since Heero had begun to realize that 'these people' were here to help him. Things had begun to seem normal Duo was his happy rambunctious self that he hadn't been since Heero disappeared. Everyone started to act like they had when Heero was still a child living with them; they felt like a family once again.

But some things had changed. Duo and Heero grew closer and Quatre (being a mother hen) started to wonder if such a thing was good. It was obvious that Duo had feelings for the cute cat boy, in his day to day life there was hardly a moment when he wouldn't be touching him. And Heero seemed totally content with the physical contact.

Yet like all mother hens Quatre was worried if Heero was ready for a relationship. He still hadn't told anyone about where he had been for the last six years, and Quatre was worried that a relationship wasn't the best thing to start. At least until the past was dealt with, it was also obvious that the two liked each other more then close friends.

And then there was the fact that Duo seemed to know how much this bothered Quatre and was trying to stir the waters. (No that he didn't care about letting Heero time to heal, he did. And he was giving him time, but the opportunity to harass Quatre didn't come along everyday.)

"He's still sleeping." Duo said, happily strutting into the kitchen only dressed in his boxers and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Its 8:25, he's usually up by now." Wufei noted, he and Heero had a tendency to both get up early. So they started to get together in the morning, Wufei had wholeheartedly agreed to teach him how to use a katana.

"Well, He's probably just extremely tired this morning." Duo said, stressing the word extremely and stretching out in his chair and yawning.

"Duo what did I say about-" Quatre yelled. Coming to the conclusion that Duo had done something that he wasn't suppose to do, that he knew he wasn't suppose to do!

"Calm down love." Trowa said softly, reading the paper "I heard the TV when I came to bed. Sounded like Lord of the Rings to me."

"DUO! Lord of the rings is a three hour movie! "

"He wanted to finish watching them, we only had to watch Return of the King." Duo said glaring at Trowa, mouthing the word "Take away all the fun." Trowa chuckled.

"Return of the Kings is the longest one! It's practically four hours long! " Quatre scolded.

Duo shrugged and picked up a few strips of bacon placed on the table.

"NO! " Quatre smacked his hand away. "You don't get any."

"But I'm hungry! " Duo whined giving Quatre his begging eyes.

"No! " Damn! He must have been taking lessons from Heero, curse that cat boy and his immunity to my begging.

"I-" Duo got a dark grin on his face and stood up from the table and started to leave towards the stairs yelling back a Quatre. "Well then I'll have to go get something else to eat…" Duo paused for effect "Upstairs! "

Quatre's eyes grew huge "DUO! " But Duo had already disappeared up the stairs and around the corner.

"He's just bugging you love. He hasn't done anything." Trowa tried to reassure his lover.

"I know that but one day he will."

"He's almost 18, he's an adult now."

"Are you talking about Heero or Duo? " Wufei asked from across the table.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Quatre sighed.

DXH DXH DXH DXH

"Heero, were going to have to find Dr.J." Duo said softly rubbing Heero's head. He was stretched out on the couch, head resting in Duo's lap as everyone sat around the living room.

"Why? "

"Because the police can't do anything because no one knows were he is, except you." Wufei said. Heero had finally told then some things about J. Little things only about how he used him for experiments, there was more, they all new it. But this was enough to warrant an arrest, and besides, who better then to bring J in then the ones that cared for Heero?

"I don't want to."

"We'll all be there with you Heero." Quatre said "If we don't take him in you'll live in fear forever."

"It will be alright Heero, I'll be with you the whole time." Duo looked down at his love and smiled. He was pleading with his eyes he knew it, but this was for Heero's own good.

Heero swallowed loudly "Alright."

DXH DXH DXH DXH

"You came back." Dr.J's voice echoed across the large white room, he was sitting in his lab behind his desk. The whole group was standing there, but he seemed not to care at all. "And to think, all these years of trying to get away and you come back." His voice was full of mirth and sadistic pleasure "Ironic." he spat.

"We're here to take you away you bastard! " Duo hissed. Glaring at the Doctor that seemed to grow more menacing by the second, his calmness was unnerving.

"Do you have any idea as to what I have been doing, what this thing…" He gestured towards Heero "…can do to change the world of science."

"You've been experimenting on him like and animal!" Wufei spat, discuss evident in his voice.

"No, not like some animal. Animals have nothing on him." Dr.J said softly a grin on his face "Did you ever wonder when you adopted your cute little boy from the orphanage why he smoked? " J asked, smiling.

"Of course you did, it's not very often that you see children smoking, but why is that? Because smoking kills people, but not you my pet." J looked over at Heero, who shrunk back.

"You are special. Do you know how many people would give anything to not have cancer from smoking, to repair all the damage! " J stood up and leaned over his desk.

"They would give anything. But you my pet, you can never get cancer, never get sick from normal diseases. Its because of his genes, somehow his body can fix damage that normal peoples can't."

"So you made a child smoke to find out how to do that for normal people? " Duo asked alarmed and discussed.

"No, it's not as simple as that. Sure his body can repair the damage. Yet it's not enough to harvest for fear of killing him, and since he's the only one left I can't have that happen."

"I don't understand." Quatre said. They all didn't because Doctor J was speaking in riddles, disconjoind thoughts put together. They were growing angrier and angrier every moment, but they still needed answers.

"When someone gets hurt their body sends out adrenalin, it helps stop the pain, but most importantly it speeds up heeling. But for someone who already has an advaced healing ability it is increased even more."

Duo breathing increased tenfold. "So you tortured a child to get data on how he healed faster? " Duo yelled out raged and all the others looked shocked, glaring at Doctor J like the monster he was.

"Now you're getting it." The monster smiled. "But that is only the beginning. Adrenalin only lasts so long and I found out that for a child, the hardest thing is to loose a loved one. Especially one as loved as your parents." Dr. J smiled at Duo with a knowing grin.

"Emotional pain lasts so much longer then physical pain, Doesn't it Mr. Maxwell? But there were some complications; Heero's parents didn't see that they're son would be used for the greater good. So they had to be killed. It's a shame, they could have been such good subjects, but in they're death is how I discovered that emotional pain causes the highest peak of adrenaline in my subject." Doctor J looked to Heero "And it lasts longer."

"But you forgot. You were young only 3 and after a while the memory of your parents faded to when I couldn't use your pain anymore for my cause. So..." He looked to the group now huddled together. Duo was holding Heero, rage evident in his eyes and the others surrounding him.

"I gave him a new family and then took that away as well. He was broken and in emotional turmoil and it was great for research."

"How could you do that to anyone let alone a child! " Wufei yelled outraged.

"Can you not see? It's all for the greater good! Think of how many life that could be saved! I am doing the right thing."

"Your a monster! "

"I'm a geniuses."

"But Heero forgot about us." Quatre piped up.

"Ever the perceptive one aren't you? Yes he forgot because I made him. Although he was in emotional turmoil, he grew more rebellious, testing became difficult so I had to get rid of that memory it was more trouble then it was worth. Memory erasing is a wonderful thing."

Doctor J seemed to be able to know what Duo was thinking and he piped up and explained the rest of his plan before anyone could ask the question.

"Once again he was fixed. He forgot about his parents, and I made him forget about you. But a fixed kid has no use to me, so to make a kid unhappy all you have to do is break another one of there toys."

Dr.J looked over to Heero. Said cat boy shrank back and closed his eyes tightly while hiding his face in Duo's shirt, he knew what was coming.

"Heero…" He said almost gently, but then turned sadistic with a grin "…Whatever did happen to Carl? " he laughed.

DXH DXH DXH DXH

**A/N** lol. I hate cliffies, there sooo evil…. Yet I love to write them! Yes I liked Carl to… but he was all part of the plot (hides from flying projectiles)  
Review and please don't kill me! (glomps reviewers I LOVE YOU)


End file.
